


夜空中最亮的星

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Relationships: raro - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	夜空中最亮的星

1.

姬星的电话把全志愿从梦中吵醒的时候，时间刚好是凌晨四点半。

他迷迷糊糊地接起来“喂”了一声，可姬星接下去说的几句话让他瞬间清醒了过来。全志愿甚至来不及洗脸，顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头就冲出公寓，打了个车直奔基地。

司机师傅在路上和他闲聊，问他是不是急着搭车返校，怎么连行李也没带。全志愿尴尬地打着哈哈应付过去，他还穿着皱巴巴的棉T和中长裤，车顶太矮，他不得不局促地微弓着腰，车内后视镜上映出他睡眼惺忪的表情。

无论从哪个角度看上去，全志愿都更像是个普通的大学生，而非一个杀手。称他们这行作杀手也并不准确，因为他们并不总是杀人，也接些别的活，业务范围比较广泛。当年有人提名过“擦屁股的”，该名字因其过于粗鲁而遭到一致否决，正好明凯那时在看电影，叫《那个杀手不太冷》，看完就拍了板，说我们也当杀手好了。

全志愿并不认识那个“有人”，也不在行业的命名会议现场，这些无聊的琐事都是明凯闲聊时讲出来的。十几年前姬星带着明凯和其他几个人最早开始干这个，干着干着就有了组织。有了组织就又得取名，姬星给取了个洋名，说是方便以后和国际接轨，所以他们的组织就叫做爱德华，好像也是从哪个电影名字里偷来的。

全志愿会来到爱德华，全因明凯一力引荐，来了以后也一直和明凯搭档，不知不觉就过了两年多。

司机一脚急刹，车准确无误地停在爱德华大门口，全志愿被引力狠狠掼在前排椅背上，鼻梁差点没给撞塌。他马上就回忆起两年前刚来时的场景，那个司机开车也这么狂野，全志愿揉着鼻子走进爱德华时，第一个跟他打招呼的就是明凯。业内声名远扬的杀手一只手挠着头，另一只手伸向全志愿，用不标准的普通话跟他说：“你就是ray？你好，我是clearlove。”

清晨的基地尚还沉睡着，全志愿轻手轻脚地走进那片死寂中，径直来到姬星的办公室。

姬星面色沉沉地扔给他一堆文件。尽管来时已在车上做了心理准备，真正看到死者惨状的高清再现时全志愿还是抑制不住地干呕了几声，撑着办公桌艰难地平复了一会呼吸，才颤抖着声音问：“你怎么能确认这一定跟明凯有关系？”

“这事是你和明凯一手经办的，派出去的人究竟有哪些，去了什么地方，连我都不清楚，整个爱德华就你们两个有详细名单。怎么，你想来跟我自首？消息是你泄露出去的？”姬星端起桌上的茶杯喝了口茶，然后慢条斯理地开始质问全志愿。他的语气轻柔，脸上甚至还带着笑意，但姬星越是表现得和蔼，全志愿却反而更加胆寒。

全志愿入行的时候这个行业已经初具规模，几家组织明面上都是一团和气，然而资源是有限的，背地里也难免生出些见不得光的小心思。不知是谁先挑的头，玩起了无间道的把戏，每家都得在别家安插几个眼线，干些通风报信、搅浑水的脏活。卧底被抓到的下场多半都很惨，但这一批派出去才两个月不到，扎根都没扎稳，再怎么不谨慎也没有这么快被发现的道理。

全志愿当然知道自己是无辜的，但姬星不知道，或者说姬星要他证明这一点。

“你是个聪明人，我就不多说了，给你两天时间考虑，”姬星从抽屉里掏出把崭新的刀，将它放在桌面上滑向全志愿，顿了顿，又补充道，“你不去，也有别人去。”全志愿木然地伸手截断刀身的滑行轨迹，那只手已在口袋里戴上了透明手套，不会在刀柄上留下指纹。

走出姬星办公室时他的脑子还乱作一团，实在无法相信这一切事是真实发生过的，而非一个荒诞的梦境。明凯要隐退的流言从去年开始就传得特别厉害，基地里也有人猜他会不会临走前捞笔大的再金盆洗手，全志愿听了也只当他们在开玩笑，从没认真往这方面想过。

可姬星现在把确凿证据都摆在他眼前，明凯拿着那份名单跟另一个组织做了交易，换过来的不是钱，而是刚从南非矿场挖出来的钻石，显然这家组织跟国际接轨的程度已经很高了。那钻石现在就锁在明凯的保险柜里，全志愿要做的就是拿这把刀送明凯上路，然后从他身上把保险柜的钥匙找出来。

站在姬星对面时，全志愿有一瞬间想问他，怎么能这么轻易地抛下和明凯的多年情谊？他知道爱德华刚成立时有多窘迫，主力只有姬星、明凯和冯卓君，历经十多年风雨飘摇一路走到今天，就因为一次背叛，就要否定之前的所有？

但全志愿很快又想起明凯嘱咐过他的话，杀手是不能有心的，不够冷酷的杀手只会死得很快。

这句话听上去非常中二，但确实是一句大实话，所以他最后还是闭上了嘴，乖乖地拿着姬星给他的刀回到了自己的住所。

2.

两天后的夜晚。

明凯正在自己家里看电视。

他上个月刚参加了一次大规模的火拼，已经不年轻了却还是玩命冲在第一线，爱德华的小弟们看带头大哥如此神勇，纷纷深受感动地跟着冲锋。那一仗最后还是赢了，但敌方生力军实在太多，他被打断了三根肋骨，还多了一身的淤青，索性请了个长假在家休养。

他的电话响了，明凯拿起来看了一眼，接了。全志愿的声音在电话那头响起，听得出他刻意压低了声线：“有人要杀你。”

“谁啊？”明凯问。这其实是一句废话，想杀他的人大概能从山海关排到嘉峪关，不光全志愿数不清，明凯自己也数不清。但是他今天依然能穿着睡衣好好地坐在自己家里，那就证明他的房间并不像看上去那样，只是一间普通的单身公寓。

“你别乱看，有人在对面那栋楼的楼顶监视你。”全志愿继续低声说话。

“行。”明凯没有问他怎么知道的，他们好歹也是过命的搭档，这点基本的信任还是要有的。

“你今天还没出门倒过垃圾吧？”全志愿了解明凯，他一个人宅在家时非常懒，往往要等个两三天，垃圾实在堆不下时才会去倒。明凯果然嗯了一声，于是他继续说道：“那你现在去上个厕所，随便干点什么，动作自然点，别引人注意。”

明凯照做了。他的手机揣在兜里，连出两根耳机线挂在耳朵上，边上厕所边摇头晃脑，像是在跟着耳机里的旋律哼歌。走出厕所后他又拿出茶几下的维生素C瓶子，把剩下的几片药一股脑倒进嘴里，然后才拿着空瓶子走到门边的垃圾袋旁，把瓶子塞进去，给垃圾袋打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，拎着出了门。

全志愿指示他：“把楼梯间里的电闸拉了，这样整栋楼会暂时停电，应急电源启动需要一点时间，你尽快坐货梯到地下一楼去。”明凯保持着匀速的步伐走向走廊尽头，重伤未愈让他拉电闸的动作迟缓了一些，但总的来说还算得上是敏捷。这栋楼刚交房没多久，装修时使用的货梯另有备用电源，以便在未全面供电前使用。

灯火通明的大厦霎时陷入一片黑暗，明凯踏入货梯，老式灯泡昏黄的光在简陋的木质天花板上亮起，梯门关闭，将他送往地下停车场。

整片停车场都黑黢黢的，只有西北角一处亮着光。电话不知何时已挂断了，明凯像是对此一无所觉，慢慢走向那白光的所在地。他的车车门大开着，全志愿正坐在驾驶座上，他开了手机的手电筒功能，雪亮的光束激得明凯刚习惯黑暗的眼睛微微刺痛。

他伸出手挡住脸，沉默了一会，问：“是你？”

明凯的问句省略了“要杀我”几个字，而全志愿也听懂了，回答他：“是我。”

他把明凯骗出了自己的家，就像把一只乌龟骗出了它的壳，或者拔掉了刺猬身上所有的刺，只剩柔软的肚皮肉。明凯身上密密麻麻地缠着绷带，因为拉了电闸后急速奔跑到货梯里，仍在急促地喘息，全志愿耐心地等他的呼吸平复，然后再问他：“刘青松的事情，是你干的？”

刘青松是那个肝脑涂地的小伙子的名字，他和其他很多人一样因为崇拜明凯进的这一行，到今天，正好是他被派出去卧底满两个月的日子。一个月之前他还冒险从卧底的地方溜回爱德华，说是想吃楼下餐馆的葱爆牛肉了，被明凯劈头盖脸骂了一顿，赶走了。

全志愿死死地盯着明凯的眼睛，直到对方坦然地点了点头，回答：“是我。”

他们之间没有别的话好说了。沉默持续了一会，直到明凯主动打破了这凝滞的气氛，问全志愿：“姬星给了你什么？刀还是枪？我猜是刀，最近枪支弹药查得严，容易走漏风声，他不会冒这个险。”全志愿点了点头，从衣兜里把戴了手套的右手拿出来，又用左手扯了扯手套，确认没有破损后掏出了刀。

军刀出鞘，寒光一闪，这是一把专门设计用来杀人的刀，即使使用者并不那么熟练，也能轻易置人于死地。明凯看了一眼那锋利的刀刃，闭紧眼深吸了一口气，对全志愿说：“我有个最后的请求，能让我自己来吗？”他对冷兵器和热兵器都相当熟练，全志愿的刀法还有一大半是他教的，明凯相当清楚如何用它在最短时间内、以最小的痛苦取人性命。

全志愿犹豫了一会，明凯看着他的脸色，很快地补充道：“信不过我的话你就直接捅吧。”他指了指胸口的位置，心脏正在那之下激烈地跳动着。

全志愿理智上知道明凯现在已经是不能被信赖的了，但他终于还是让了步，将刀递过去，不忍地闭了闭眼睛。

在他睁眼前的那一秒，明凯眼前走马灯似的闪过无数画面，最后定格在一个夏日的清晨。二十岁的明凯正坐在床上，抱着被子发短信。姬星让他去出任务，他找借口推掉了，说自己很忙。其实彼此都心知肚明，他根本没有事，唯一的正事大概就是和童扬睡觉。童扬还在睡，电话打进来了，明凯刚想按掉，发现是冯卓君打来的，只得出去接。

十分钟后明凯在地上跳着脚穿裤子，十九岁的童扬揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，问他：“你要出去啊？”明凯含糊地回答：“嗯，有点事，晚上之前回来。”童扬哦了一声，又躺了回去，望着天花板发呆。明凯看了眼墙上的钟，蹦着过来，弯下腰在童扬脸上亲了一下，差点失去平衡摔在他身上，险险撑住床沿。裤子终于套上了，明凯一阵风般出门去，留下童扬在门后喊：“我买了鸡，八点不回来我就自己吃了啊。”

一秒过去，全志愿睁开眼，刀插在明凯胸口正中，血从绷带间源源不绝地涌出，他的身形晃了一晃，向后软倒。全志愿上前去接住明凯，让他慢慢倒在地上，不至于发出巨大声响。他又等了一会，去试探明凯的呼吸和心跳，确认它们都停了以后将明凯拖到车后座放好，关上车门，离开了停车场。收拾残局不是他的工作，自然会有人来接手这具尸体。

找到保险柜的钥匙颇花了全志愿一番功夫，当他终于把这钥匙拿在手里时，却并未感到应有的轻松，只是例行公事般将它插入锁孔，转动。柜门在全志愿面前大敞开来，柜中空无一物，唯有浮尘四散于空气之中。

3.

全志愿没有回姬星办公室向他复命，姬星也一定派了别的人去查探明凯是不是真的死了，他的工作已经告一段落了。

相对于明凯的地位而言，他的葬礼实在显得有些简陋，甚至没有亲戚参加。明凯自幼父母离异，跟随爷爷生活，家中只有一个堂弟与他稍微亲近些，也在前几年出国留学去了。明凯的爷爷也在去年去世了，因而爱德华最后只能让全志愿代替他的亲属为明凯致悼词，这不得不说是一种讽刺。

明凯入墓后的第三天，全志愿买了半只烧鸡和一些酒，提到墓园门口。他远远地见到已有人站在明凯墓前，戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜，嘴里叼着根烟，衣裤都显得有些宽大，脚上一双板鞋，一副嘻哈青年的打扮。这个人身上的气质与整个墓园都显得格格不入，让人怀疑他下一秒可能就要做出坟头蹦迪之类亵渎死者的行为。可他在那墓碑前长久地保持着静默，直到一根烟燃尽，才抬腿离开。

全志愿穿过碑林走向那青年，他已经认出了他的身份，正是明凯那个出国留学的堂弟。如果他没记错的话……

“陈文林？”全志愿从路边走出，向着青年伸出右手。“啊……啊？我是，你是哪位？”陈文林显然被这个突然冒出来的人吓了一跳，先是条件反射地应了一声，然后神色戒备地后退了两步，迟疑着没去接全志愿的手。浅色墨镜从他的鼻梁上滑落下来，陈文林从镜片后抬着眼睛打量这个高挑的陌生人，他的眼眶有点红，像是刚哭过的样子，但脸上又并没有泪痕。

全志愿主动自我介绍：“你好，我叫全志愿，是明凯的……同事，也是他的朋友。”他不清楚陈文林对爱德华的事了解多少，便用了一个委婉的说法。听他这么一说，陈文林很显然就放松了不少，不自觉绷紧的背也松弛下来，礼貌性和全志愿握了握手，回他：“你好。”

他们并肩走到大路上，陈文林开口问道：“你是怎么知道我名字的？”全志愿一时有些语塞，只得飞快地编了句谎话：“明凯经常和我们提起你啊，说你在那个很有名的大学念书，是个学霸，叫什么……”“加州大学伯克利分校。”陈文林推了推墨镜，自然地接上了全志愿的话。过了两秒，他又笑着补充道：“哎呀，运气好而已，当时也就是抱着试试看的态度去申的，没想到真录上了。”

“哪里哪里，能拿全额奖学金的肯定都是学霸。”全志愿拼命回想档案里有关陈文林的内容，他的成绩确实很优异，四年的学业奖学金都是全勤。但明凯很少在爱德华的人面前提起陈文林的事，知道他还有个堂弟的人都没有几个。全志愿猜想明凯一定不愿意陈文林接触这么危险的行业，不免暗自庆幸自己刚才没有说漏嘴。

陈文林笑得更开心了，但嘴上还是谦虚着：“一般般啦，本来不止可以拿那一份奖学金的，我比较菜。”全志愿瞥了他一眼，发现陈文林脸上出现了两个小小的梨涡，细细的眉毛扬起来，看上去简直像个未成年一样嫩。

快走到墓园门口时陈文林掏出手机滑了几下，转头跟全志愿说：“我叫了个车，送我去明凯家，你要不要拼车？如果顺路的话。”提到明凯时他的表情又很快沉下来，抿着嘴说话，说完再无意识地舔舔唇，用唾沫滋润干燥起皮的嘴唇。全志愿点了点头，跟陈文林一起坐进了出租车的后座。

在路上，全志愿试图找些话题来和陈文林聊，以免气氛太尴尬。但他已脱离学生身份太久，对校园里的事一点也不了解，大多数时候都听着陈文林一个人说，不时附和两句。陈文林说起话来又轻又快，尾音偶尔上扬，显得流畅而自信，连司机也忍不住频频侧目。不过他其实并不能算一个非常健谈的人，全志愿实在接不上话时陈文林也就不说了，望着窗外发呆。

全志愿尽量避免提及明凯的事，但又实在无法避免。陈文林快到目的地之前，他突然没头没脑地说了一句“节哀”。陈文林从窗玻璃上的倒影里看了他一眼，点了点头，说“谢谢”。全志愿又和他交换了联系方式，表示陈文林有什么需要帮忙的都可以找他。陈文林又道了谢，全志愿就从钱包里掏出钱递给司机，说是把两个人的车费一起给了。陈文林推辞了一下，全志愿坚持不要他的钱，他也就下了车，冲全志愿挥挥手，走进公寓楼里去了。

全志愿目送陈文林的板鞋消失在楼道里，跟司机说了一声，让他继续开车。没过一会，车载广播开始报时，现在是下午三点整。全志愿的手机屏适时亮起，有来自姬星的新消息。他并不想看，按熄了手机屏把它远远地丢到后座的另外一边。但他又不得不看，过了两分钟，全志愿认命地把手机捞过来，果然是一次新的委托。

委托人：冯卓君  
委托内容：找回蔚丢失的钻石

全志愿有点懵了。上次在姬星办公室看到的照片里，明凯确实是拿着名单和蔚的人做的交易，他记得那个人好像叫做高学成。全志愿也对蔚和爱德华的陈年恩怨略有耳闻，蔚是谐音，正式名字是两个英文字母，明凯和姬星最开始似乎在那待过一段时间，离开后才创办了爱德华。而冯卓君当时跟着他们离开了蔚，在爱德华干了几年后选择单飞，最近好像又回到了蔚。

那么这大概是一次内讧事件，唯一想不通的点大概是冯卓君为什么不让自己的人去查，而要大费周章地来找爱德华下单子。全志愿拨了个回电过去，但姬星没有接，嘟嘟的忙音响了十几声，自动跳转进了语音信箱。

他挂了电话，揉了揉太阳穴，决定暂时不去想这个问题，晚饭后他就会在姬星的办公室里得到答案了。全志愿打开通讯录翻了一会，找到李汭燦的号码拨了过去：“喂，scout吗，能不能请你帮我一个忙？……对，查一下明凯的堂弟，名字叫陈文林……嗯，我最近比较忙……空了请你吃饭，谢谢啦。”李汭燦是他的新搭档，明凯出事前他们就合作过好几次，效率高、口风紧，私下里闲聊归闲聊，办正事时从不说一句废话。

与此同时，穿过楼道走进电梯间的陈文林也在拨电话：“你回来没有啊。”  
“你在说什么b话呢，没事就不能找你了，想你了不行啊。”  
“好好好不开玩笑了，说正经的，帮我查个人，全志愿你认识吗？”  
“那我当然知道啊，我问的是他和明凯有没有什么矛盾，或者明凯出事的时候他在哪，这种问题，你明白吗？”  
“哎哟，我要是太子的话那你就是托孤大臣了，先皇刚刚驾崩，你不更该尽心尽力地辅佐我吗。”  
电话那头的人说了点什么，陈文林边听边踩脚边的一个烟头，翻来覆去将那烟头碾得粉碎，然后不耐烦地打断了对方的话：“行我知道了，我心里有数，你去查就是了，自己小心点，挂了。”

4.

全志愿的猜想在姬星办公室里得到了证实，蔚确实在打内战，而且程度还相当严峻，整个组织几乎快分崩离析了。这也就解释了冯卓君为什么不找自己人去查钻石的去向，因为在这种情况下你很难分清，到底谁才是自己人。他显然并不知道高学成把东西交给了明凯，而钻石又在明凯的保险柜里神秘失踪了，姬星也没有要告诉冯卓君的意思，只是让全志愿去查这件事。

找一颗丢失的钻石听上去没头没脑的，但也不是完全的无迹可寻。无论偷走它的是完全不相干的梁上君子，还是利益相关的局内人，他们都有一个共同点，那就是要将它变现。黑市上有一大批这样来路不明的货：珠宝、古玩、字画，大部分来自走私和盗墓，也有一些是偷来的，和这颗钻石一样。它们只能在地下拍卖行出手，而卖家中的很大比例并没有直接接触到拍卖行的机会，掮客也就应运而生，为这些亡命徒牵线搭桥，抽取高昂的佣金。掮客是官方称呼，说得通俗一点，就是拉皮条的。

全志愿并不是经常处理这类案子，但打听一下业内活跃的掮客最近的动向也并非什么难事，只是要多花一些时间罢了。

5.

王杰嚼着口香糖，笔直地走向街角那家咖啡馆，落座后习惯性低头，把口香糖吐到桌下的垃圾桶里。他明面上的身份是爱德华的编外成员，刚从加州大学伯克利分校留学回来，是陈文林的同窗好友。编外成员的意思就是一般人都不知道他的存在，整个爱德华认识他的人不超过三个，还包括陈文林。

明凯生性谨慎，几乎从不与陈文林直接联系，有什么话也多半让王杰代为转达，反正他俩关系好，成天待在一起。

但是他今天并不是以爱德华成员的身份坐在这里，而是接到冯卓君的委托，让他和一个叫李汭燦的人会面。按理说冯卓君最近被内战搞得焦头烂额，还要操心钻石失窃的事，应该没有精力再去和新的杀手接洽，不过王杰也并不是第一次给冯卓君办事了，双方一向合作愉快。

说起来他会和冯卓君搭上线，还是某次回国时受到明凯引荐。明凯此人平生一大乐趣就是牵红线……不对，引荐青年才俊，他人脉广，在很多地方都说得上话，由明凯介绍过去的人也更容易受重用。

王杰知道李汭燦是爱德华的新晋骨干，明凯渐渐从一线退下来后他和全志愿就成了明面上的扛把子，情报员田野和狙击手胡显昭则是隐藏在暗处的利刃。他知道李汭燦是爱德华的，可李汭燦并不知道他也是，只知道他是冯卓君的手下。

这关系有点复杂，总之王杰今天有两件事要和李汭燦谈，一为公事，一为私事。李汭燦踩着点出现在咖啡厅门口，他总是这样，既不早到，也不迟到。王杰跟他打了个招呼，也不多寒暄，开门见山地就问：“你最近是不是在查明凯的堂弟？”

信息不对等真的是一件让人很不愉快的事，李汭燦听了这句话就皱起眉头，神色阴郁地打量着王杰。他既然不知道王杰是爱德华的编外成员，当然也就不知道王杰和明凯的关系，对于王杰是怎么猜到全志愿的心思这件事更是一头雾水。

其实这个逻辑很简单，王杰和陈文林在美国待了四年，当然不只是拿奖学金这么简单，姑且不论王杰还没拿到。明凯虽然没有明说过要陈文林当他的接班人这种话，但看上去确实有点这种意思，只是他的仇家实在太多，让陈文林尽可能久地保持低调是非常有必要的。现在明凯不明不白地突然暴毙，而陈文林又踩着这个敏感的时间点回了国，王杰知道这完全是巧合，但其他人不知道，他们一定会去查陈文林的身份，评估他的危险性。

这个其他人中，首当其冲的就是全志愿和李汭燦。如果是全志愿要查，那他前天刚接了冯卓君的单子，一定没有时间，很大概率会委托李汭燦帮忙，而如果是李汭燦本人要查，事情就更简单明了了。

李汭燦没有回答王杰的问题，而是反问道：“堂弟？什么堂弟？”

他在装傻，想诈这只狐狸显然没那么容易。和这种人讲话，最好的办法就是不要耍什么多余的花招，因为多半会被一眼看穿。王杰想了想，说道：“明凯的堂弟找上了我，他也让我帮他查一个人，那个人你碰巧也认识，叫全志愿。”

王杰虽然知道很多李汭燦不知道他知道的事情，但毕竟没有上帝视角，全志愿杀了明凯这件事他并不知情。严格来说知道这件事的只有全志愿本人和姬星，连李汭燦都不完全知情，但他知道明凯死的时候全志愿并没有不在场证明。而王杰也有自己的推断，就算全志愿没有杀人，他也不太可能是完全清白的，深查下去不仅会给他自己和陈文林带来危险，也会给全志愿带来麻烦。

李汭燦也清楚这一点，假如王杰真的对明凯的堂弟说了什么不该说的话，导致他一时冲动要向全志愿或者自己复仇，事情就会变得有点麻烦。他当然相信即使陈文林要复仇，自己和全志愿都能应付得了，不过避免这事发生的条件非常简单，只要他不去查陈文林就行了。

想清楚这一节后李汭燦很爽快地答应了王杰的提案，双方都停止调查，拿一些挑不出任何毛病的结果回去交差。

私事谈完了，王杰终于提起冯卓君嘱咐他去交涉的事。这算是一个委托，要李汭燦去找一份名单，这份名单现在应该在一个叫高学成的人手上。名单里不仅登记着爱德华的所有卧底，甚至还囊括了警方和其他组织的卧底身份，这些人在蔚的乱局中完美地扮演了搅浑水的角色，简直让冯卓君欲将他们杀之而后快。

按理说李汭燦要做的事很简单，只要把高学成杀了，再把名单抢过来就行，但暗杀高学成本身就不是一件很容易的事。

那么王杰为什么不先谈公事呢？不是他公私不分，而是冯卓君给出的筹码比较特别，他怕贸然开口会刺激到李汭燦的情绪。李汭燦看上去老谋深算，但他毕竟还是个凡人，凡人都是有弱点的，李汭燦的弱点就是一个叫做赵志铭的人。

赵志铭曾经也是爱德华的一员，之所以说是曾经，是因为他现在在监狱里关着，被剥夺了终身的政治权利，并判了二十年有期徒刑。这个刑期本来应该更长，介于他是给明凯顶罪，被关个两百年都不嫌长。

近年来各个组织间的竞争关系加剧，阴招损招层出不穷，匿名向警方检举也算是其中比较下作的一种。想搞明凯的不少，但能对他造成实质性威胁的不多。最严重的也就是三个月前那一次，大批特警层层包围了线人通报的交易地点，那家KTV里连只苍蝇都没能飞出来，所有人全给一锅端了。在把无关人员移交给缉毒办和扫黄打非办之后，警方连夜审讯了头号嫌疑人赵某，赵某对自己的犯罪事实供认不讳，第二天就进了看守所。

赵志铭会代替明凯出现在KTV里并不是一个巧合，而是事先决定好的。李汭燦肯定试图阻止过他，但显然没能成功。赵志铭跟在明凯身边的时间不短，明白哪些能交代，哪些不能，没有比他更合适的人选了。

而在爱德华里，李汭燦喜欢赵志铭这件事可以说是一个公开的秘密，唯二不知情的是李汭燦本人，以及他的暗恋对象赵志铭。这听起来很扯，但李汭燦就是坚称他对赵志铭只有单纯的兄弟情谊，而赵志铭还对此深信不疑。不管他们之间到底有什么感情，在赵志铭做出顶罪决定的那一天也就随之而破裂了。那之后几乎没有人敢在李汭燦面前提赵志铭的名字，偶尔有几个不谨慎的倒霉鬼，都被莫名其妙地穿了小鞋。

以上的前情提要来自天国的明凯，他除了爱牵红线还爱聊八卦，反正越洋电话的电话费不归王杰出，他也就断断续续旁听了好多爱德华内部的感情纠葛。

而冯卓君给出的筹码正是赵志铭，赵志铭身上有他想要的某个东西。这并不稀奇，赵志铭跟着明凯参与了很多行动，尤其是在明凯死后，有很多事或许只有赵志铭一个人知道了。尽管在爱德华的暗地活动下赵志铭的刑期从一开始的无期减到了二十年，未来或许还有减刑的机会，但他至少也要在大牢里蹲满十年。

冯卓君显然没有耐心等他出来，所以他制订了一个计划。王杰并不知道这个计划的具体内容，但冯卓君让他转告李汭燦，等他在赵志铭身上拿到自己想要的东西后就可以放赵志铭离开，而他会安排一个替身继续替赵志铭蹲号子。如果李汭燦替冯卓君拿到了那份名单，那么他会得到两张机票和两本护照作为回报，他可以用这些东西带赵志铭去一个谁也找不到的地方，永远不再回来。

李汭燦听完王杰的话后确实有一瞬间的瞳孔收缩，那是情绪剧烈波动的表现，但他很快就掩饰了过去，问道：“我怎么能相信你们不会伤害他？”这是一句没有意义的问话，王杰只能把它理解为关心则乱。实际上李汭燦没有别的选择，赵志铭的命并不掌握在他的手中，至少现在不是。

他自己也意识到了这点，以手扶额，静静地思考了一会，难得地流露出了倦怠的神色。王杰没有催他，三分钟后李汭燦终于从沉思中抬起头，对他说：“成交。”

6.

全志愿的调查终于有了一点眉目，他自己的交际圈并不广泛，但报上田野的名字总是很管用。

这天晚上他正在自己的卧室里，对着满墙照片沉思，线索纷繁杂乱，犹如夜空中浩瀚繁星，令人眼花缭乱。档期和业务范围不对的都已经被排除，目标着落在剩下的三人之中。地下拍卖行几乎不接待生客，就算钻石的持有人可以绕过掮客直接与拍卖行接洽，这种规模的交易也一定会走漏风声。

电话铃声打断了他的沉思，是陈文林打来的，直截了当地问他明天有没有空，出来一起吃个饭。李汭燦的调查结果已经出来了，陈文林只是一个普通的学霸，或许稍微有点叛逆，但绝对不是他这个世界的人。全志愿那天留下自己的电话号码只是出于一种愧疚心理，事实上他并不是很想和陈文林打交道，并非讨厌他，而是恰好相反。但陈文林既然有事要找他，多半是在生活上遇到了什么困难，想向他求助又不好意思直接开口。全志愿想到他刚刚回国，无依无靠，唯一的亲人还被自己亲手结果，就无论如何也没法找借口推脱了。

陈文林今天的打扮比较正常，没有穿松垮垮的、印满夸张字母的嘻哈风T恤，换了一件浅粉色的圆领T，裤子也是合身的五分裤，露出纤瘦的小腿。全志愿有些诧异地看了眼陈文林泛红的膝盖，问他：“你不冷吗？”这座城市入秋后平均气温便大幅下降，街上行人大多都已穿上长裤。陈文林摇了摇头，走进街边的奶茶店，说要请全志愿喝奶茶，报答上次车费的事。

全志愿不好推脱，捧着热气腾腾的香芋西米露出来，咬着吸管在余光里打量陈文林。他低头踯躅了半晌，像是终于下定了决心，猛吸了一口奶茶后抬头问全志愿：“你能帮我找一份工作吗？”

全志愿愣住了。陈文林一鼓作气地继续说下去：“你是明凯的同事吧，听说还是什么部门经理，能不能帮我引荐一下？”他注意到全志愿好像在犹豫，又很快补充道：“我不是想搞特殊待遇，就是……”陈文林停顿了一下，寻找合适的措辞来表达自己的意思：“想了解一下明凯的工作环境。看得出来他挺喜欢这家公司的，叫什么……”“爱德华。”全志愿接上了他的话。

他不知道明凯对陈文林具体是怎么说的，但显然没告诉陈文林实情，那全志愿也不可能答应他的要求，只能模棱两可地回答：“嗯，我试试看吧，但人事那边我不太熟，不一定说得上话。”陈文林不是傻子，自然听懂了他的言外之意，嘴角立马就往下撇了，还要强挤出一副笑脸，说：“好的，麻烦你了。”

全志愿再次接到陈文林的电话是在三天以后。那时候他正在一间酒吧里找人打探消息，周围人声喧嚷，他错过了两通电话，第三通响到一半时全志愿终于接了起来，电话那头陈文林的嗓门扯得很大：“你在哪啊？”

“什么事？”全志愿喝得有点多，但头脑还保持着清醒，没马上回答陈文林，边说话边往厕所方向走，以便能听得更清楚些。

“要不要出来玩？我朋友叫我去喝酒，又临时放我鸽子，我一个人好无聊。”陈文林讲得很大声，背景里传来和全志愿身边相似的喧闹声响，乐声、笑声和尖叫声吵得他耳朵嗡嗡作响。全志愿一句“不了吧”刚说了一半，陈文林便接着说道：“你那边也好吵啊，你在哪间酒吧？近的话我过来找你吧。”

他们好像还没有熟到可以一起喝酒的地步，但或许陈文林留学日久，习惯了美国人热情洋溢的处事方式。他话都说到这份上，全志愿也再难拒绝，只好报了地址，陈文林回了句“我十分钟就到”便挂了电话。

全志愿看了一眼邮箱里传过来的照片，把手机收起来，坐在角落的沙发上等待。陈文林甚至没让他等足十分钟，没一会就跌跌撞撞穿过人群向他走来，鸭舌帽倒扣在头上，脚步虚浮，显然已喝过一轮了。全志愿连忙起身扶住他，让他慢慢坐在皮沙发上，倒了杯清淡的果酒给他。

陈文林瞪着眼睛看那淡蓝色的酒液，凌乱的光柱透过玻璃杯映在他涨红了的脸上，看上去醉得厉害。全志愿毫不意外地听到他醉醺醺的嚷嚷：“我又不是小孩啦，别拿这种东西来糊弄我，你这就不够意思了啊兄弟。”全志愿笑了笑，伸手把那杯酒拿走，问：“那你要白的还是红的？”

“红，红的吧，勃艮第有吗？”陈文林仰起脸，靠在沙发背上喘气，断断续续地回答。全志愿不赞同地皱了皱眉，但还是没有发表什么意见，去吧台要了小瓶红酒，端给陈文林：“只有这个，不知道什么牌子。”

瓶身上全是法文，陈文林也没有认真看，接过来倒了小半杯，晃了晃高脚杯，一口接一口地抿。他虽未牛饮，却也喝得快而急。全志愿安安静静地坐在旁边，不时喝一口自己的甜酒，直到陈文林闭着眼睛轻声问他：“前几天的事，有消息了吗？”由于舌头不灵便，陈文林的话显得有些含糊，全志愿没听清，他便又加大音量重复了一遍。

全志愿为难地抱起手臂，还未想好怎么拒绝陈文林，对方就突然凑过来，灯光斜斜打在他侧脸上，映得脸颊上细软的绒毛都闪闪发亮。陈文林抬手把戴反了的帽子取下来扔到一边，无意识舔了舔嘴，拖着长音慢慢跟他说：“我知道了一点，明凯的事情，你们是干什么的。”他看上去意识已不大清醒，全志愿分不清陈文林是在说胡话，还是确实知道些什么，只好顺着他的话问：“我们是干什么的？”

“杀手吧，收人钱财替人消灾的那种？”陈文林并不很肯定地说着，他刻意压低了声音，又凑得离全志愿很近，看上去几乎是贴着他的耳朵在窃窃私语。全志愿刚想反驳，陈文林就在他唇上竖起一根手指，说：“嘘，别急着否认，我没你想的那么莽撞，什么都不懂就说要入行。”

全志愿其实也有些上头了，他迟缓地将目光聚焦在那根手指上，眨了眨眼睛，听到陈文林犹豫了一会，继续说：“好吧，其实我确实也有很多不懂的地方。但我可以学啊，我学东西很快的。”热烘烘的呼吸喷在全志愿耳廓间，他觉得痒，想要推开陈文林，对方却抢先拉开了距离，笑着大声问他：“你会教我的吧？”

喧闹的乐声渐入高潮，陈文林的脸红得夸张，眼神却显得很坚定，好像他真的有什么了不起的觉悟一样。全志愿强迫自己清醒一些，用力摇了摇头，对等着他回答的男孩说了句“你喝多了”，便站起身来，将那顶被随便扔到地上的鸭舌帽捡起，扣回陈文林头上，避免再与他视线接触。

两个人都喝了酒，自然只能打车回去，陈文林倒也没有再说什么，老老实实让全志愿搀着进了后座，半瘫在座位上打酒嗝。司机有点不满地让他们把窗子摇下来，免得吐在车里，全志愿照做了。陈文林安静了一会，又笑嘻嘻地把手伸到窗外，跟路人打招呼，说“你好啊”，声音在夜风里响亮地拖了老长。全志愿赶紧拽着他的胳膊把他拉回来，陈文林就顺势靠在他身上，眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说：“你再考虑一下啊，我说的事情。”

“要考虑的是你吧，这真的不是闹着玩玩的，我没法答应你的要求。”全志愿有些生气了，但他并不是个会放狠话的角色，也只能直接地把自己的想法表达出来。陈文林扁了扁嘴，好像没听到他的话一样，自顾自地说：“下次有空再出来一起喝酒啊。”

再讲下去也是鸡同鸭讲，不会有什么结果，全志愿索性闭了嘴。陈文林很快就睡着了，微微打着鼾，汗津津的刘海黏在额头上，眉毛舒展开来，像个无忧无虑的小孩。全志愿把他的头平放在自己腿上，看了一会陈文林的睡颜，悄悄叹了一口气。

7.

陈文林的电话打过来的时候，全志愿刚刚躺上床，打算睡觉。他的作息一向很规律，晚上十一点半睡觉，早上七点半起床。他看到屏幕上显示出陈文林的名字，本来不打算接，可电话那头的人硬是不肯放弃，打到第四个时全志愿烦不胜烦地翻了个身，捞起床头柜上震个不停的手机：“喂，干嘛？”

他的语气不太客气，陈文林恍若未闻，径自问道：“你缺不缺合租的室友？或者认不认识有人需要合租的？”全志愿想也不想就回答：“不缺。”说完他自己也觉得不妥，又放缓口气补充：“我帮你留意一下吧，如果有合适的人选就通知你。”这次倒不是敷衍，找室友是很正当的需求，他没有不帮忙的道理。

但全志愿很快就反应过来，陈文林现在应该还住在明凯的房子里，明凯不可能赶他走，也不会收他的房租，那他为什么要找室友？陈文林的声音低沉下去，隔着话筒也能感受到他的情绪变化：“啊，那好吧。银行刚刚打电话给我了，让我尽快搬走，这处房产已经被冻结了，他们很快就要找人来评估了。”

“什……什么？”全志愿简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。谁又能想到，爱德华最负盛名的杀手住的房子竟然还是按揭呢？

第二天，陈文林大汗淋漓地搬着个行李箱上楼，全志愿家这栋楼的电梯坏了，他不得不带着自己的行李徒步爬上十二层。全志愿踩着拖鞋从走廊上过来，接过陈文林手里的东西，表情复杂，说不上是烦恼还是高兴。他当然有足够的理由烦恼，其中一条就是为什么会这么轻易就答应了陈文林。

他的公寓是典型的一室一厅，客厅里勉强还能放一张折叠沙发床，但衣柜就只有一个，日用品也没有多的。陈文林坐在餐桌旁休息了一会，就打开行李箱开始收拾东西，毫不客气地拿起衣架，把衣服一股脑挂进了全志愿的衣柜，又把杯子、牙刷、毛巾之类的物件放进卫生间里摆好。

全志愿坐在沙发上看电视，他之前把靠窗那块地方简单收拾了一下，并打开折叠床将它放平。等陈文林从卫生间出来，全志愿问他：“要不要挂个帘子？”虽然条件比较简陋，也还是要尊重一下别人的个人隐私。陈文林则大大咧咧地摆摆手，回答：“不用。”

全志愿也没有再问，看完这集电视剧就起身进了卧室，把门关上了。他从田野那里拿到了一些新的照片，冲印出来一张张贴在墙上，然后拿了支马克笔，在照片之间画了几条线，简单写了几个字，试图找出目标的行动规律。现在他已可以肯定，这个叫石伟豪的胖子身上一定有一些他所需要的线索，那么问题就变成了如何得到这些线索。

陈文林不知何时推开了他卧室的门，全志愿看过来时他无辜地摊了摊手，说：“我敲门了，你没听见。”全志愿不知道该说什么好，只得继续自己的工作，但他的思路已经被打断了，而且陈文林就在不远处探头探脑地打量他的照片墙，满脸想问又不敢问的表情。他深呼吸了两下，尽量保持语气平稳地说：“有什么想问的就问吧。”

不是我要拉他入行的，是他自己找上门来的，你看到了吧？全志愿在心里对明凯说。

明凯当然无法对他做出任何回应。自己找上门的陈文林眨了眨眼睛，小心地发问：“你的目标是这个胖子？你要杀他？”全志愿的字写得很草，他面前的那堆照片上人像其实并不占多数，更多的是一些模糊的远景，用来佐证他已知的时间点上发生过的事件。陈文林看了几眼就认出关键人物，观察力算得上是及格了。

“我需要从他身上得到一些信息。”全志愿谨慎地回答。“保险柜密码？神秘人物的电话号码？”陈文林一屁股坐在床沿，仰着脸看来看去，随口问道。他很有想象力，可能看过很多类似的电影，一不小心就离真相很接近了。

全志愿没有马上回答，他的注意力正集中在右下角的两张照片上，那很显然是在偷拍某人的住宅。有个男孩的背影在后门一闪而过，被摄像头捕捉下来，短发和骨骼形状表明他的性别，而身高和走路姿势则为推测他的年龄提供了依据。坊间传闻不可尽信，但也不失为一种消息来源，有时候必要的假设是下一步行动的指示灯。

全志愿想了想，找到了一个突破口，转过脸去问陈文林：“你对不普通的性癖怎么看？”“什么东西？同性恋吗？”陈文林挑了挑眉，对这个词组表现出了陌生。全志愿的目光沿着他撑在床沿的手臂下落，扫过陈文林裸露在外的小腿，他很偏爱五分裤，而他的腿型也确实适合这种裤子。

陈文林被他看得有些不自在，往旁边挪了挪，不安地问：“我说错了吗？”他看上去像在课堂上，和老师或同学讨论一些辩题。那种自然流露出的学生气质让全志愿接下来要说的话显得突兀，但他不得不如此尝试一下：“你不是说要入行吗？我现在就可以交给你一个任务，接近他，让他把你带回家，然后……”

他暗自祈祷陈文林露出惊慌失色的表情，而实际上陈文林也没有辜负全志愿的期待，他的眉头拧起，抬手捂嘴，那是一个典型的表示排斥与厌恶的动作。在全志愿的假想里陈文林最好是就这样知难而退，但他居然又慢慢把手放下来了，勉强地笑了笑，开口问道：“具体要怎么做？”

更详细的调查结果几天后被汇总到全志愿的电脑上，这个石伟豪确实对十几岁的男孩有些特别的偏爱，他闲暇时的一项重要娱乐就是在声色场所猎艳，把那些醉醺醺的年轻猎物带回去尽情享用。确实有那么一两个酒吧的侍应生被发现死于性窒息，但他们的尸体都好端端地待在自己家中，石伟豪做的也就只是请他们喝过几杯白兰地而已。

他之所以好端端活到了现在，而没有冷不丁被人一刀砍翻在街上，一方面当然是有私人保镖护卫，而另一方面，田野协助全志愿查出石伟豪曾有过参军经历，极有可能接受过专业的格斗训练。一个灵活的胖子的杀伤力确实很大，他既可以一个过肩摔把你掀到地上，也能直接一屁股坐死你。

全志愿把笔记本放在腿上，一点点下拉档案。最近与石伟豪有过密切接触的人员名单出现在屏幕上，他动用了一些手段去查他的通讯记录，结果又查到了个熟人。严格来说这是明凯的熟人，全志愿只见过他几次，每次都一副不苟言笑的冰山脸，说话像在挤牙膏。但明凯又说了，韩金这都是装的，别被表象欺骗了。

韩金入行也很早，至今仍活跃在第一线，算是为数不多的上古遗留之一了。一些证据表明他和石伟豪之间刚建立起短暂的雇佣关系，显然他们如果要对石伟豪下手，就不得不先摆平韩金。

然而目前还没有人知道韩金的弱点是什么，全志愿正在头痛，李汭燦的电话来了。他接到姬星的指示，要来协助全志愿完成任务，现在正在他家楼下，和出租车司机一起等着全志愿下楼付车钱。全志愿不情愿地掏了钱，忍不住问李汭燦：“为什么你打车要我给钱？”李汭燦伸手找司机要了发票，递到全志愿手里，说：“因为你是组长，完事以后拿去报销吧。”

现在这个小组有两名正式成员，陈文林算是编外成员，而全志愿深深感到自己是其中地位最低的。他把李汭燦介绍给了陈文林，整个过程中李汭燦一直拼命用眼神向全志愿打问号，他只得假装没看到，实在忍不下去的时候拿了瓶眼药水问李汭燦：“要不要来两滴？”李汭燦终于安静了，转头惜字如金地跟陈文林说了两个字：“你好。”

多了个人以后，全志愿就理直气壮地把韩金的事交给李汭燦来解决，着手开始训练陈文林。明凯还在的时候带新人的事都交给他，不过由谁引荐其实都是一样的，全志愿发了个消息给姬星报备陈文林的情况，对方没有提出异议，陈文林入伙的事也就这么定下来了。

所谓的训练当然不是怎么勾引男人，好吧，其实也有一些这种方面的内容。陈文林仍然表现出抗拒，虽然他没有明着说过“恶心”之类的话，但他的表情大部分时候都能忠实反映内心想法。除此之外，他一天的大部分时间花在一些基础课程上，例如枪械与刀具的使用、侦察与反侦察技术，以及必要的近身格斗术学习。

全志愿主讲的速成班实在很无趣，他进入工作状态时几乎没什么表情，模式快速从随和切换到冷酷，像个没有感情的机器人。

陈文林在靶场练枪的时候，全志愿会大力地拍他的腰和臀，督促他调整姿势，以便能尽快适应射击带来的后坐力。陈文林手指扣着扳机往下按，砰砰砰三颗子弹射出去，强大冲击力震得他的虎口又开裂了，血线沿着白皙的手背蜿蜒淌落小臂。

烟尘散尽，靶心附近二环以内穿了三个洞。他有点得意地摘了耳罩，握着枪颠了颠，问全志愿：“怎么样，我学得还算快吧？”全志愿面无表情地指了指扳机：“你没上保险。”M14A的扳机前推是击发态，一般用完都会习惯性往后推，陈文林光顾着耍帅，忘了。

实战里这样有多危险是不言而喻的，陈文林不得不接受早睡一小时的惩罚，以便第二天早起去跑十公里。他已记不清自己有多久没在凌晨两点前睡过觉，但人在屋檐下，不得不低头，全志愿家的规矩就是十二点前必须熄灯。

最开始几天，全志愿起床去上厕所时见到窗边一点亮光，二话不说就去掀被子。黑夜里陈文林的眼睛亮得像猫，小声辩解：“睡不着。”全志愿转头就去床底拿了两个哑铃，让陈文林练练臂力，自己拿着手机坐一边看，看着看着就开始横屏打游戏，哗哗哗的音效满屋都能听见。陈文林敢怒不敢言，暗自后悔自己当时为什么不装那个帘子。他举完哑铃又被迫做了十几组俯卧撑，直到实在撑不住了才停下来，倒回床上没两分钟就睡死过去。

8.

李汭燦像个跟踪狂一样缀了韩金好几天，他当然也可以直接去跟石伟豪，但这样太容易打草惊蛇了，石伟豪显然不是第一次被人盯上。而一般来说，业内没有几个人有那个胆子对韩金下手，一方面是他本人很能打，另一方面是他现在所在的组织成员都很能打，年度综合评选时排上了前三的水平。

就算如此，跟韩金也是一件很困难的事，他的警惕性非常高，大多数时候需要保持一个过长的距离，稍有几秒失神就会跟丢。李汭燦向姬星申请了特别援助，于是刚出完上一个任务的胡显昭扛着他的枪来到了天台上，吧唧吧唧地嚼着香蕉片调整准星，同时大惑不解地问他：“为什么要用麻醉弹啊？起效最快也要一分多钟，而且麻醉剂如果过量了他还是一样会死，不过量你可能会被他打死。”田野的声音从耳麦里传来：“你安静点吧，杀了韩金就是在捅马蜂窝，你想和整个竹排为敌吗？”胡显昭眼睛转了转，想象了一下那个画面，有点遗憾地回答：“唉，想想还挺刺激的。”田野不说话了，可能是被气到了。

李汭燦自动无视了二人的对话，拿着望远镜观察韩金房间里的情况。他用最传统的方式在韩金的卧室窗框下贴了窃听器，也就是夜深人静的时候像个擦玻璃的工人一样把自己从楼顶吊下去贴。这点小伎俩不出三天一定会被发现，不过三天已经足够了。石伟豪和韩金的雇佣合同明天就要开始正式生效了，那么李汭燦一定要在今天动手。

整个针对石伟豪的计划主要是全志愿提出来的，李汭燦认为自己只是做了一些锦上添花的微小工作。而其后发生的一系列事件表明，他的提议无意中为推进全志愿和陈文林的双边关系发展做出了重大的贡献，这是后话。

时间倒回到剑拔弩张的这一秒，有人推开了韩金的房门，李汭燦并没有听见撬锁或砸门的动静，证明他是堂堂正正拿钥匙开门进来的。他听见韩金说了一句“是你？”，语气难得有了波动，像是在诧异。李汭燦还没想明白是谁捷足先登了，房间中的二人就动起手来。他们没有使用兵器，而是以徒手相互格斗，两道身影纠缠作一团，柜子和桌子相继被撞倒了，大量杂物飞舞在空中。

天台上的胡显昭调整了下枪托位置，小声抱怨：“没法瞄准啊，万一打错人了怎么办？”李汭燦犹豫了几秒，当机立断地决定过去看看，不管来人是谁，这都是他们渔翁得利的好机会。

9.

近期有个国际会议要在印尼雅加达召开，姬星和郑鲁喆受邀参加。爱德华在工商局的备案里是一家经营体育用品的公司，而公司的法人代表就是郑鲁喆。姬星在公司中的职位大概是副总经理，不过没什么人关心这个。

对于全志愿和李汭燦来说，这是个他们期待已久的好消息。近年来爱德华和国际接轨得比较成功，引进了一些据说是中情局和军情六处开发的高精尖设备。但没有姬星的许可，任何人不得随意进出库房，调用这些设备也必须经由严格审批。他们的计划实在有些棋行险着，两人讨论完后便达成了共识，这绝对不是姬星会喜欢的那一种。

时间倒回到召唤胡显昭前的一天，李汭燦抱着沉甸甸的手提箱，弓着腰，蹑手蹑脚地从库房的红外扫描线间穿过，一溜烟钻进后门停着的车里，猛踩油门，绝尘而去。“为什么偷东西的活就要我来干，而你就可以轻松地教教陈文林，喝喝奶茶？”他娴熟地换挡变速，同时对着耳麦发出直击灵魂的质问。“因为我是组长啊。”电话那边传来咕的一声，那是奶茶喝空之后会发出来的声音。

李汭燦呸了一声，随即像是想起了什么，继续说道：“我刚才发现个有点奇怪的事情。这台设备不是上个月刚到基地的吗，没听说什么人用过啊，但封条明显被拆过，调用记录上又没有显示，闹鬼了吗？”“什么鬼会对这种换头游戏有兴趣啊？那个记录不是只有姬星才有权限修改吗，总不能是他用的吧。”全志愿回答。李汭燦想想也觉得不太可能，只得把这事放到一边，不去管它了。

时间快进到两天后的夜晚，人声鼎沸的酒吧里。陈文林站在卫生间的隔间里，局促地扯了扯自己短到大腿根的热裤。这裤子太紧身了，裆部轮廓怎么藏也藏不住，他索性也就不再夹腿了，大大咧咧像个螃蟹一样横着走了出去。卫生间镜子里现出个干干净净的学生仔，齐刘海，细框眼镜，白T。可下半身又不是那么回事了，裤子短得差点遮不住屁股不说，夹着人字拖的脚趾上甚至还涂了点蔻丹，指甲红得很妖艳。

穿过挤挤挨挨的人群时，陈文林感到有人往自己屁股上来了一下，他差点跳起来，但很快反应过来是全志愿在提醒他注意走路姿势，不要显得太僵硬。他暗暗做了两个深呼吸，终于克服了自己同手同脚的毛病，尽量自然地端着酒，走到舞池边的位置上坐下。介于他现在的角色设定是个第一次来混酒吧、渴望释放内心的狂野但又不得要领的大学生，一点紧张还是可以被允许的。陈文林抖着腿使劲嚼口香糖，其实他想嚼槟榔，但槟榔的味太冲了，被全志愿毫不留情地否决了。

这家酒吧是石伟豪经常会光顾的一家，老板是他的熟人。来这种地方自然不可能大张旗鼓地带一堆保镖，何况护卫重质不重量，如果是明凯那种级别的杀手要取人性命，带一百个保镖也不管用。早些时候他刚确认过韩金已经上岗了，便放心地进了大门，向自己惯常坐的位置上走去。

可今天那里已经被人占了，石伟豪远远看见一个瘦削的背影，绷紧了背，正抬头望着灯光绚烂的舞台。他手肘撑在吧台上，问酒保：“怎么回事？”酒保暧昧地冲他使了个眼色，回答：“不是您的款？那我去赶他走。”这种对话显然发生过不止一次，石伟豪心领神会地摇了摇头，示意酒保不用动，走过去坐在那男孩身边。

灯光从陈文林头顶投射而下，映得他颧骨处生出一片阴影，眼尾自然上挑，修长的眉毛描黑了一些，这让他的脸显出一种介乎青涩与成熟间的独特气质，这种感觉只短暂停留在少年时代的尾巴上，因其稍纵即逝而显得格外珍贵。他坐在舞台下自斟自饮，石伟豪开了一瓶酒，给陈文林倒了半杯，他像是没有注意到，眼睛仍盯着钢管舞女郎白花花的大腿，端起来慢慢喝光了。

这动作又重复了两次，陈文林才恍然般地将目光移到石伟豪身上，吃惊地瞪大了眼。石伟豪冲他笑了笑，说：“请你喝。”他低声说了句谢谢，便又端起酒杯，和石伟豪碰了碰杯，仰脖一饮而尽。冰块在杯子里互相碰撞，发出清脆的哐当一声响。石伟豪注意到他的皮肤很白，颈线绷直时像只天鹅，尖尖的喉结上下滚动，将酒液咽进胃里，然后小小吁了口气。

陈文林的右手放下来时，中指上的银戒反射出耀眼光芒，他发现石伟豪正盯着那戒指看，慌忙将它取下来塞进兜里。年轻人总是喜欢这些富有仪式感的小玩意，这个戴法表示他正在热恋中，但而今又一个人跑到酒吧买醉，极有可能是刚分手，戒指还没来得及取下来。这是陈文林想传达出的一种暗示，种种因素让他看上去是个极佳的狩猎对象，身形单薄，心理脆弱，稍微灌一点药就会人事不省，一觉昏睡到两天后。

这有可能是一个陷阱，也有可能不是，无论如何，石伟豪喜欢追求刺激，他一定会上钩。

真正重要的东西往往都没有电子版，而以原始的纸质版保存，例如掮客赖以为生的联络簿。它一定被藏在石伟豪家里的某个暗格内，这个暗格极有可能需要语音指令才能开启，当然也不排除古早的密码或指纹式，但凡事做好最坏的打算总是没错的。单靠陈文林一个人显然是无法制服石伟豪的，加上全志愿或许可行，但谁也不知道这种人被逼到狗急跳墙时会爆出什么后招，因而全志愿制订了一个新的方案。

喝到第七杯时陈文林摇摇晃晃地站起来，表示他要回家了，而石伟豪果然也跟着起身，好心地表示可以送他一程。一般人都会对陌生人的邀约有所警惕，但陈文林没有表现出抗拒，他走了没两步就开始扶着墙干呕，好像根本没意识到石伟豪已经上手去搀他胳膊了。

把他弄进车后座并没有花很多时间，陈文林软绵绵地趴在真皮座椅上，一只手垂到地面，连一句完整的话也不会说了，颠三倒四地小声咒骂着什么，听起来像是在讨伐他薄情寡义的前男友。石伟豪在他身后关上车门，绕到另一侧拉开驾驶座的车门坐进去。在他弯腰的一瞬间，陈文林飞快地从指间变出一个极小的定位器，使了巧劲轻轻一弹，那铆钉头大小的玩意便卡进座椅下的缝隙中，开始发送信号。

石伟豪名下的住宅不少，偷拍的照片来自其中一栋，已知的剩下几处也已被逐一排除，没有他们要找的东西。那么他们只能放手赌一把，赌它就藏在今晚陈文林去的那一间里。赌输了也没有什么风险，无非就是陈文林被迷奸一次，全志愿信誓旦旦地保证，如果他快被石伟豪勒死了，自己会出手救他的。陈文林听着听着就露出心惊胆战的表情，但他又要努力装出“这没什么大不了”的样子，说他一向相信自己的运气足够好。

车停下时陈文林已清醒了不少，有那么一会他确实醉得有些厉害，但醒酒药在他的血管里化开后就好多了。他闭上眼睛，装作困倦已极的样子。石伟豪拍了拍他的背，问了他几句话，确定他已醉得神志不清后便不客气地把陈文林拖出来，扛麻袋一样扛进了别墅里。

陈文林很快被粗暴地扔到床上，然后一副沉重的身躯向他压过来，急不可耐地去掀他的T恤下摆。他激烈地抗拒起来，一方面是在演戏，另一方面也确实是不可抑止地感到害怕和恶心。石伟豪只当他是喝多了，伸手去拽他的裤子。陈文林死死抓住裤链上的纽扣不放，拉扯几下后石伟豪就失去了耐心，抬手狠狠给了他一巴掌。他被扇得偏过头去，脸上很快浮现出红印，耳边嗡嗡直响，眩晕感让他想吐。

对不听话的野猫应该给一点教训，所以石伟豪很快揪着陈文林的头发把他拉起来，强硬地掰开他的下颌，将几片药塞进他嘴里，又灌了他几大口水，强迫他把药咽下去。迷奸的迷已经发生，接下去就该轮到奸了。陈文林无力地瘫在床上，任由石伟豪把他翻了个身，然后伸手到床头柜里摸出一把剪刀，看样子是打算直接把他的热裤剪个洞出来。他不知道药效什么时候发作，也不知道全志愿会不会像约定好的一样准时出现，打断这个奸的过程。

有那么一两秒，陈文林感觉到自己的心跳得飞快，肾上腺素急速飙升。未知因素太多，他仍然感到害怕，但更多的是兴奋，像一把未出过鞘的刀，跃跃欲试着要拿鲜血为自己开刃。机会只有一次，不过他早已在心中演练过无数遍，不会出错——石伟豪俯身过来时，抬起小腿狠踹他的裆部，同时借着腰力在几个毫秒里完成翻身动作，伸手夺下那把剪刀，再用尽全身力气将刀捅向石伟豪的胸膛——尘埃落定。

实际情况和陈文林预想的差不多，除了石伟豪的反应速度比他想的还要快，闪身避开了要害，刀扎在了他的腰间，暗红色的血喷涌而出，瞬间溅湿了陈文林的半条手臂。一般来说，这种程度的疼痛足以让体质稍弱的人当场休克，普通人至少也会短暂丧失反击能力。但石伟豪显然不是一般人，他只花了零点几秒就抓住了剪刀的刀柄，眼都不眨一下就将那刀拔了出来，陈文林的力气还不够大，伤口并没有想象中那么深。

下一帧里陈文林就被扭着手臂压回了床上，狂怒的野兽高举着利刃，向他的脸极速逼近。陈文林故伎重施，一脚将石伟豪踹开，骨碌碌滚下床去，跌跌撞撞想去拿墙边的花瓶砸他。他的身体里仍有残余的酒精在流淌，这让陈文林的动作并不那么流畅，以至于被石伟豪抓到了破绽，扑过来抓住他的腰，把他整个人拦腰举起，像投掷标枪一样扔了出去。

陈文林的身体穿过卧室门，飞到了客厅里，什么玻璃制品被他撞烂了，哗啦啦地碎了一地。他躺在玻璃碴子中间，浑身剧痛，不知到底是哪根骨头断了。石伟豪喘着粗气，一步步从卧室里走出来，血已染红了他的半身，眼球暴突，面目狰狞，看上去如同地狱中的恶鬼。陈文林艰难地撑着地板起身，以手肘为支点慢慢爬行，绕到沙发背后，咳嗽了两声，慢慢说：“把东西交出来。”

石伟豪像是听到了什么笑话一样，放声大笑起来。陈文林没有指明是什么东西，但他听懂了，并觉得这实在是最近遇到最荒谬的事情之一了。陈文林快速地扫视了一遍整间客厅，然后他的视线定格在餐桌上方的神龛上，那里供着一尊巴掌大小的金色佛像，正以悲悯眼光注视着一片狼藉的房间。石伟豪笑够了，从沙发的另一端逼近陈文林。这次他学乖了，先一刀扎在陈文林赤裸的小腿上，让他没法再抬腿踹人，然后几拳揍在他脸上。陈文林再次剧烈地咳嗽起来，血沿着他的嘴角淌下，滴滴答答地砸在碎玻璃上。

石伟豪退后几步，抄起餐桌上的水果刀，将刀刃悬停在陈文林眼球上三公分，欣赏他的表情。陈文林不敢眨眼，眼球干涩得充血发红，冷汗将他完全浸透了，整个身体不受控制地痉挛着。然而即使如此狼狈，他居然还在重复自己的要求：“再说一遍，把东西给我。”水果刀小幅度地抖了一下，在陈文林的眼睑下方划了道浅浅的血痕，石伟豪憋着笑说：“你别再逗我笑了，不然你人还没死，眼睛先瞎了一只，这么漂亮的眼睛，多可惜啊。”

陈文林闭紧嘴，倏然睁大了眼，石伟豪在他漆黑的瞳仁里见到了另一个人的倒影，他的背后有人——然而已来不及了。一把枪抵上了石伟豪的后颈，一个低沉的声音响起：“把本子给他。”陈文林提到喉咙口的心终于在那瞬间沉回胸腔中了，他张大嘴巴嘶哑地呼吸起来，如同溺毙前一秒终于浮上了水面，不顾一切地汲取着氧气。

全志愿穿着一身再普通不过的衣服，除了手里那把枪外和街上任何一个庸庸碌碌的行人别无二致。但陈文林的眼里只觉得他实在太酷了，那持枪的手势代表着一种无可置疑的力量，这力量足可扭转乾坤，转败为胜。

石伟豪在全志愿的指示下慢慢将双手举起来，那把水果刀哐当一下落在地上。随后他一点点转过身去，全志愿推着他走向餐桌，石伟豪伸手去扳那个佛像的头。佛头垂落下去，机关触发，咔嗒一声后是一连串的隆隆响声，半面墙随之而缓缓向两边分开，露出一扇小门，门上的电子锁盘发出莹莹蓝光。

全志愿扫了一眼就知道他们猜对了，这果然是声纹锁。

“开锁吧。”他故意拨弄了一下保险，冰冷的枪管发出一声令人胆寒的轻响，石伟豪配合地打了个寒颤，清清喉咙，对着锁盘念道：“芝麻开门。”

石伟豪话音刚落的那一秒，全志愿脚下的地板啪一下倒翻起来，长条木板挟着呼呼风声直拍向他的后脑。全志愿枪里的子弹随即出了膛，与此同时，窗玻璃发出哗啦一声响，有人撑着窗框跳进厅内，闪电般出手打落了他的枪。子弹擦着石伟豪的头皮飞过，嵌进墙内，枪身落地。

在这短短数息内，全志愿已与来人交手数招。陈文林目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一幕，几秒后终于反应过来，趁乱捡起了地上的枪。但瞄准时他的手总是忍不住发抖，小腿上的伤仍在流血，剧痛让他的眼前阵阵发黑。混乱中陈文林不敢随便开枪，而来人很快就一拳将全志愿揍到墙上，反身干净利落地踢中了他的手腕，枪随即脱手飞出，被石伟豪弯腰捡起，对准了全志愿的脸。

“韩金？”石伟豪问了一句。他之前和韩金都是电话联系，并没见过真人，是以要确认一下。来人嗯了一声，他便如释重负地松了口气，不满地质问道：“你刚才干什么去了？”韩金把陈文林从地上拖起来，将他的手臂反剪到身后绑住，回答：“外面还有几个他们的人，清理干净花了点时间。”

五分钟后，全志愿和陈文林被背靠背地绑在一起，石伟豪瘫在沙发上，韩金拿着医用酒精和纱布帮他简单地处理伤口。陈文林那一下扎得挺狠，绷带染红了好几圈才勉强止住血。剩下的保镖们到现在才姗姗来迟，为首的被石伟豪劈头盖脸一顿骂，也只得低下头去不作声。

石伟豪骂得累了，喝了口水，眼睛转了转，注意到全志愿的右手中指上也戴着一枚银戒，显然和陈文林那只是成对的。他很快明白过来，随即便露出不怀好意的笑容，示意手下将陈文林拽过来，扳着他的下颌固定住他的脸，然后附在他耳边，轻声说：“你不是想要我的联络簿吗？我可以给你，但有个条件。”

陈文林的嘴已被塞住了，但仍挣扎着发出呜呜声，一个保镖过来扇了他两耳光，他终于垂下头去，安静下来。石伟豪双手交叠着放在膝上，继续说道：“不管你们真的是一对呢，还是在演戏呢，这些都不重要。只要让我开心，我就可以把东西给你们。至于怎么让我开心呢……”他从保镖手中接过枪，指着全志愿的头，同时示意手下给他们松绑。

全志愿刚抬起手腕，便齐刷刷有六支枪的枪口对准了他和陈文林，让他们动弹不得。石伟豪挑了一下陈文林的下巴，欣赏他被揍得肿起的脸颊，然后对着全志愿说：“这个小婊子让我挺不开心的，不把他轮个几遍我就开心不起来啊，你说怎么办，嗯？”

陈文林的脸本来因痛苦而泛白，现在却逐渐染上红晕，之前被强迫咽下去的迷药开始发挥作用了，全身血液加速循环，导致他小腿上的伤口出血量更大了。他不能乱动，也没力气再动，只得靠在全志愿背上低声喘气，眼神失焦地望向虚无的空气，疑心自己今天会不会死在这里。他隐约听见石伟豪在说：“我再给你个福利吧，第一个你来，然后再换他们上，够好心了吧？”

全志愿并没有说不的权利，如果他敢说，那么下一秒他和陈文林的脑袋上就会多几个弹孔。韩金毕竟不是专业医生，之前只是简单给石伟豪包扎了一下伤口，现在还是要送去做后续处理的。石伟豪信不过别人，平时都是自己开车，今天情况特殊，就让韩金当了他的司机。保镖举着手机给他视频直播，他舒舒服服地倚在车后座上看着。

全志愿尽可能轻地把陈文林放平在地上，然后开始脱他的裤子。碰到陈文林的小腿时他剧烈地抽搐了两下，又开始断断续续地咳嗽起来。他的肋骨肯定摔断了，但不知道断了几根，在这种浑身都痛的情况下勃起太难受了，但陈文林控制不了自己。润滑剂是别想了，全志愿只得蘸了些唾沫往他屁股里捅，这确实也很痛，但和其他伤口带来的一比，又变得不值一提。

陈文林昏昏沉沉地任由全志愿在他身体里按来按去，由于脱力的缘故，他想要绷紧肌肉也做不到，这倒是为扩张工作带来了便利。全志愿想要尽可能挡住他，但被枪一指就只得让到一边。陈文林上半身还穿着白色T恤，长到盖住半边屁股，两条长而瘦的腿被分开，小腿上的伤口周围发黑，仍不时有血从中涌出，不断将他线条漂亮的腓肠肌染红。

这场景实在很具有视觉冲击力，围观者不免都咽了咽口水。在屏幕那头传过来的指示之下，陈文林的身体被翻过来一点，露出硬得很厉害的阴茎，龟头沾着地板上的血，随着他的移动晃来晃去，在小腹上蹭出几道浅红色的黏液。玻璃碴子在他的手臂和腿上划出不计其数的细微伤口，脸上也伤痕累累，两道好看的眉毛无精打采地耷拉下来，皱成一团。

陈文林对着镜头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后哑着嗓子小声在全志愿耳边说：“别管我了，直接来。”实际上他到现在还没有昏过去就已经有些古怪了，这不像是个没经过系统训练的人应该表现出来的精神力。不过全志愿显然无暇顾及这一点，他不知道该用什么姿势干一个重伤病患，正在踌躇时，石伟豪不耐烦地替他下了决定：“把他的腿抬起来。”

很快就有人过来把陈文林抬到沙发上去，并把他的下半身架到扶手上，迫使他保持一个身体折叠的别扭姿势。陈文林的脸离那个人鼓囊囊的裤裆仅有十公分远，雄性动物发情的味道熏得他干呕了好几声，然后又被抽了两巴掌。全志愿被枪押着走到他面前，当众脱裤子确实是一件非常羞耻的事，但他的注意力全被陈文林吸引住了，以至于竟然没有什么特别的感觉。

他把左手手掌撑在陈文林脸侧，右手则小心地扶着陈文林的腰，以便找准插进去的位置。陈文林的眼睛红通通的，眼泪、鼻涕、汗和血把他的脸弄得花里胡哨的，瘦削而白皙的胸膛微微凹陷进去，随着呼吸而微弱地上下起伏，腿则脱力地悬在空中，不时痉挛两下。下身不正常的亢奋让他得以勉强承受撕裂的痛苦，但还是翻了两下白眼，从喉咙深处挤出几声破碎的哀鸣。

全志愿不敢做得太狠，一点点往里插，石伟豪笑嘻嘻地在屏幕那头问他：“你该不会是不行吧？要不直接让小谢来吧？”全志愿缓慢地摇了摇头，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着他的脸往下滑。他感觉到陈文林好像出血了，但没法确认，唯一能做的就只有屈起左手食指，以指节悄悄蹭一蹭陈文林的耳垂，尽管这点杯水车薪的安慰根本没法改善任何一点糟糕的现状。

陈文林无意识地呜咽着，握住自己的阴茎快速上下撸动，以原始的快感稍微稀释了一些痛感，分散了一下注意力。全志愿专注地盯着他，到实在忍不住的时候才眨一下眼，陈文林觉得自己简直是疯了，竟然在此刻还能相信那双眼睛的主人会带他脱离这绝境，就像从石伟豪背后现身时一样。这信任来得毫无道理，也许是濒临崩溃时的一种自我保护，如果不这样想，他就无法再忍受这一切了。

在他自己射出来以后没有多久，全志愿就跟着一块射了，没有来得及拔出来，大部分精液都留在陈文林肚子里了，剩下的则从他的屁股里流出来，和地板上尚未完全干涸的血痕混成一团。陈文林终于昏了过去，心跳弱得几乎听不见，全志愿抱着他的腰，一字一句地对着镜头说：“再这样下去他会死的。如果他死了，爱德华不会放过你的。”

他很少这样放狠话，不仅是因为不会，更是因为不喜欢。因而他的这句狠话听上去很傻，但配上全志愿那张杀气腾腾的脸就显得相当可信了，他看上去随时准备在被爆头之前扭断一两个人的脖子。石伟豪不担心那些保镖的安危，不过爱德华的名字倒是很有震慑力，为了报复一个人惹上这么大的仇家并不值当，他的脑子还是很清醒的。

所以他假惺惺地笑了起来，变脸比翻书还要快：“哎呀，要是姬老板早点来找我的话，我肯定把东西双手奉上啊。”车开得很快，时速应该超过一百迈了，他抬起头让韩金开慢一点，然后指示保镖把手机听筒拿到电子锁盘前，念出了正确的开门口令：“阿拉霍洞开！”

谁又能想到，石伟豪其实是个隐藏很深的中二病患者呢。

柜门弹开，保镖将一叠本子取出来，转过身去的那一瞬，全志愿迅如疾风般蹲下身去，以腿扫飞最近的两人，随后拖过沙发前站着的一人挡在自己与陈文林身前，一手锁喉，一手夺枪。在他扣下扳机的同时，几颗子弹从不同角度向全志愿呼啸而来。他屏气凝神，嗖嗖数声自枪膛中响起，再眨眼时场中五人已尽数倒地，剩下的一个喉头仍发出轻微咯咯声，他加大力度扭住此人的脖子，直到颈骨断裂的声音响起，才将这软绵绵的尸体扔到一旁。

这靶子替全志愿挡了三颗子弹，剩下一颗擦着他的耳朵飞过去，另一颗则紧贴在他背后飞向对面的书柜。被超音速飞行物擦伤的地方火辣辣地疼，但比起陈文林来说完全是可以忽略的轻伤。

画面切换到那辆高速行驶的车上，视频信号突然断掉了，石伟豪惊慌失措地抬起脸来，正好在后视镜中见到了司机含着笑的眼睛。这笑让他浑身的寒毛尽数倒立起来，正欲发声狂喊的前一秒，他听见一个陌生的声音低声说：“拜拜咯。”

轿车以一百一十迈的高速猛地打了个弯，径直冲下河滩，坠进混浊的河水之中。由于四面车窗都大开着，车厢内在很短时间里涌入了大量夹着泥沙的水流。石伟豪猝不及防地呛了好几口水，赶紧拽着把手去推车门，然而内外压强差太大，车门纹丝不动。早有准备的司机提前开启了驾驶座一侧的车门，此时已游到车外，将手中的车钥匙举起，在石伟豪面前按下了那令他绝望的按钮。

车窗升起，车门彻底锁死，将他困在车里。水已没到他的肩部，并仍在不断缓慢上升，石伟豪眼睁睁看着车钥匙在他眼前划了个圈，缓缓沉入水底。司机在水底时还是一副面瘫脸，十秒后钻出河面，深呼吸了几口，却已是李汭燦的长相了。

他想着，军情六处诚不欺我，这高精尖设备比传说中的易容术还要牛逼啊，连目标的声音都能模仿得惟妙惟肖。

10.

显然，李汭燦做的微小工作就是冒名顶替。他事先并不知道石伟豪会提出那种要求，但任务过程中的局势发展往往是瞬息万变的，贸然出手去救陈文林无疑会破坏之前的整个计划，所以他只能忍到石伟豪开完锁再动手。

时间倒回到一天前，李汭燦从天台上离开，进入韩金居住的公寓楼查看。楼道里隔着好几家就能远远地看见，韩金家的大门敞开着，里面已没了动静。这栋楼的入住率很低，整个16楼就住着韩金一个人，打斗再激烈也不用担心被人察觉。李汭燦小心翼翼地举着枪走进去，之前和韩金搏斗的人已经离开了，他的目标正横躺在客厅地板上，陷入了短暂的昏迷状态。

韩金的仇家虽然没有明凯那么多，但也绝对不少，李汭燦不想费心去追查动手的人的身份，但不管怎么说，那人在无意中帮了他一个大忙。他试了试韩金的脉搏，确认人还活着，便走到窗边把窗子打开，示意胡显昭可以开枪了。麻醉药的分量在原定的基础上减少了一些，以免令本就受了伤的韩金当场死亡，但也足够让他昏睡个两三天了。

为了避免太快穿帮，李汭燦顺手带走了韩金的手机，打算有人联系时便以重感冒等借口搪塞过去。

时间回到李汭燦从河里冒出头的这一刻，他特意选择了这片人迹罕至的水域，以保证周围没有目击证人，剩下要做的就只是让负责善后的同事开着拖车来捞尸了。他找了个僻静处快速换下身上湿透了的衣服，装在防水袋里的手机呼吸灯闪烁起来，李汭燦倒出来一看，是韩金的那一部。来信人是xiye，消息很简短，“今晚八点，某茶楼见。”

李汭燦调出电子地图查看了一下，那间茶楼的位置处于蔚的基地附近。而这个本名叫苏汉伟的xiye正是蔚的骨干成员，高学成的亲传弟子。看起来韩金和他之间有一笔交易要做，而真正的韩金本人显然无法准时赴约，那么李汭燦只好做戏做全套，代替他去和苏汉伟会面了。

现在的时间是凌晨六点，李汭燦还有十四个小时可以用来准备。韩金的手机里显然不会有什么备忘录之类的东西可供李汭燦参考，了解交易内容最快的方法就是调查他的通讯记录。李汭燦抬手在路边叫了辆车，同时开始拨电话。电话那头的人迷迷糊糊地跟他说了句“五个小时以内搞定”就啪的一下把电话挂了，显然是还没睡醒。这几天的高强度工作让李汭燦也非常疲倦，所以他决定先开间钟点房睡一会，等待韩金的通讯记录到手。

正午时分，李汭燦坐在酒店床沿上，一条条查看短信内容及电话录音。笑容渐渐浮现在他的脸上，调查结果让他深刻体会到了一句俗语的涵义：无心插柳柳成荫。他还正在发愁该如何对高学成下手，没想到一次身份互换，人家就主动把东西送到他手上来了。

事情就是有这么凑巧，风雨飘摇的蔚需要借助外部的力量完成一次彻底的大换血，而高学成选择的求助对象正好就是韩金所在的竹排。竹排出手相助，而交换条件便是那份从明凯处得到的名单。这些就是通讯记录告诉李汭燦的内容，今晚八点正好是事先约定好的交易时间。

巧合环环相扣，让李汭燦觉得自己简直是神选之子，独受命运女神的青睐。

他给全志愿发了条消息说有些后续事情要处理，处理完再去和他汇合，便飞速下楼去打车，回自己家去拿那个手提箱。

画面切换到诊所的病房里，杀手受了伤，自然不太方便去正规医院挂号，只好去一些不太正规的私人诊所治疗。不过里面的医生都是有行医执照的，或者说曾经有过，但因为某些医疗事故稀里糊涂地被吊销了，只好沦落到这种地方来混口饭吃。给陈文林做检查的这一个老是开玩笑说自己以前是兽医，动物医院垮了以后再就业就到这里来，骇得全志愿脸色发白，好像失血过多导致昏迷的人是他一样。

陈文林安安静静地躺在担架床上，被推着去照片、化验，然后在走廊上等着检查结果出来。附近的黑帮前两天刚发生过大规模火拼，私人诊所的床位也人满为患了，要等一批轻伤的办理出院手续以后才有空病床给陈文林用。

他其实在检查中途就醒过来了，没别的，太颠了，条件毕竟比不得正规医院。但陈文林想想又觉得醒得这么快不符合自己的人设，于是只好闭上眼睛继续装昏迷。他零零碎碎听见了一些全志愿和医生护士的对话，声音的焦急和愧疚不是作假的，听得陈文林鼻子有点酸。他的父母很早就在事故中去世了，从小在各家亲戚间辗转长大，唯一算得上亲近的便是堂兄明凯，除了王杰之外也没有什么别的朋友，因而对他人的善意更加珍惜。

下午，陈文林的检查结果出来了，两根肋骨骨裂，小腿处刀伤深度约五厘米，所幸未伤及重要神经，另有瘀斑及擦伤痕迹若干。他也并没有肛门撕裂，只是确实有轻微的肌肉拉伤，医生戴着指套检查完之后露出了相当诡异的表情，显然这个病人的情况即使在私人诊所里也是比较少见的。

拉进手术室做了刀伤清创术并上好夹板后，陈文林终于躺在了唯二两张空出来的病床之一上，另一张则被全志愿征用了。漂亮的护士小姐拿着个酒精棉球在给全志愿的耳朵消毒，他痛得直冒冷汗，却咬着牙一声不吭，只盯着陈文林病床边的输液袋发呆，怕声音太大把他吵醒了。

护士小姐看全志愿这么紧张陈文林，没忍住问了句：“帅哥，那是你弟弟？”全志愿愣了愣，含糊地嗯了一声，小声反问：“他这种情况一般什么时候能好？”护士捞过陈文林床尾的病历本看了看，回答：“一个月左右就可以下地走路了，伤筋动骨一百天，彻底痊愈的话一般需要三个月吧。不过这也看个人体质，有些人身体好，恢复得就比较快。”

被讨论的病人本人还在犹豫该什么时候睁眼，麻醉药效力开始显著减退了，麻痒和疼痛交织着的感觉相当糟糕，有点像武侠小说里描写的万蚁噬身。两分钟后陈文林的胃替他下了决定，响亮地咕了一声，表明自己已经很饥饿了，急需食物来填满。这下陈文林不想睁眼也只得睁了，努力做出一副悠悠醒转的样子。毕竟他从昨晚开始就滴米未进，只输了半瓶葡萄糖，会被饿醒也是很正常的。

全志愿耳朵上的绷带还没缠好就站了起来，探身过去问陈文林：“想吃点什么？”护士小姐笑眯眯地按着全志愿的肩膀把他压回床边坐着，对他说：“请你配合一下治疗，另外这位小帅哥现在只能吃病号餐，待会我会帮他端过来的。”全志愿只得闷闷不乐地点了点头。

护士处理完他的耳朵又开始给他背上的伤口消毒，不知为何，陈文林醒后他就有点控制不住自己的音量了，开始小声呼痛，陈文林往这边看过来的时候冲他眨了眨眼睛，满脸爱莫能助的表情。

几分钟后护士走掉了，陈文林收敛了笑意，深吸了口气，用自己最严肃的口气对全志愿发问：“能解释一下昨晚是怎么回事吗？”显然他并不知道整个计划的全部内容，至少不知道韩金是李汭燦假扮的这件事，也不知道自己怎么就稀里糊涂地被上了。全志愿干脆地道歉了：“对不起，对你有所隐瞒是我的决定，因为你是第一次出任务，心理素质还不太稳定，有泄露计划的可能性。”

这句话翻译过来就是“我承认我错了，但我下次还敢”，实在很让人火大。陈文林被他弄得哭笑不得，想到自己演一个演技很烂的形象演得很成功，一时间真不知道是该高兴还是生气。全志愿看了看他的脸色，很快又补充了一句：“不过你这次表现得很好，以后不会再有这种情况发生了，我保证。”

既然他都表示下次不敢了，陈文林也不好再多说什么，只得点了点头，问起行动结果来。全志愿拿到了决定性的证据，表明那颗丢失的钻石将会作为压轴拍卖品在下个月举行的拍卖会上登场，他已经向姬星汇报了这一情况，等待雇主向他们下达进一步的指示。李汭燦的部分被他三言两语地简单介绍了一下，陈文林听完后瞪大了眼，显然还是被惊到了，但又不想露怯，平平淡淡地哦了一声就把眼睛闭上了，一副“我很累我要休息了”的样子。

他们非常默契地跳过了那次尴尬的性行为，从性质上来看，这应该算是一次受迫的强奸。陈文林没有要去起诉全志愿的想法，但当然也不可能会享受这个过程，他又不是受虐狂。

至少他认为他不是。

但王杰听了他的讲述以后断定，陈文林现在还没有产生恢复以后跳起来打爆全志愿的蛋这种想法，就说明他已经陷进去了。这种事情在美国也不是没有发生过，有一天深夜陈文林去便利店买烟，买着买着就彻夜未归，第二天警局打电话给王杰请他去喝茶，到了地方才知道有个黑人欲对陈文林图谋不轨，而他当场把嫌疑人打得下半生的性生活不能自理，于是自己也成了嫌疑人。

“那种情况下他也是没有办法啊，好几把枪指着我俩的头呢。”陈文林不仅没有要报复全志愿，甚至还开始替他找借口了。电话那头的王杰只能叹了口气，让他自己好自为之，然后心情复杂地把电话挂了。

毕竟陈文林向全志愿隐瞒的不仅是自己受过训练的事，还有他那并不是非常笔直的性取向。

11.

这一个月的恢复期对陈文林来说简直太难熬了，消遣活动只剩下躺在病床上看电视，连玩手机的时间都受到严格限制，打游戏就更别想了。李汭燦在他入院的第二天过来了一趟，和全志愿在走廊上谈了一会，又匆匆地离开了。全志愿告诉陈文林，李汭燦暂时有别的任务要忙，在拍卖会开始前会归队的。

李汭燦乘电梯下到停车场，边发动自己的车，边打电话给王杰。他顺利从苏汉伟手上拿到了名单，对方似乎有些起疑，毕竟他并不像石伟豪一样没见过韩金本人，但李汭燦还是用自己精湛的演技应付了过去。冯卓君只让他拿到名单，并没让他阻止这份名单的扩散，所以李汭燦留了一份在昏迷不醒的韩金身边，毕竟这本来就是人家应得的东西。

王杰在电话中转告李汭燦，他将在一个月后见到赵志铭，详细的交易地点会另行通知，届时一手交人，一手交货。

另一方面，姬星很快向全志愿转达了冯卓君的意思，不用心疼钱，无论如何也要拿下那颗钻石。全志愿对着手机屏反复确认了几遍对方开出来的价格，有点不太相信这是传闻中经济状况比较窘迫的蔚能出得起的，但横竖花的也不是他的钱，他要做的只有伪造身份混进去举牌子而已。

前文提到过，地下拍卖会一般不接待生客，无论是买家还是卖家，都需要一个介绍人引荐。天国的石伟豪在全志愿的计划里发挥了一点余热，他让陈文林装作石伟豪的助手，和拍卖行方面取得了联系，表示石伟豪最近身体不适，引荐工作暂时由他接手，然后顺理成章地替全志愿取得了参加拍卖会的资格。

陈文林的恢复速度果然比护士小姐说的要快，二十天后就拆了夹板，可以脱离拐杖慢慢走动了。其间全志愿一直任劳任怨地扮演着免费护工的角色，没在工作的时间段几乎全待在病房里，替陈文林端茶倒水、监督他康复治疗，甚至主动提出上厕所的时候可以帮他把尿，被陈文林毅然拒绝了。

开玩笑，他是肋骨骨裂，又不是腿骨骨裂，还没不能自理到这种程度好吗。

按理说拆板后还要留院观察一段时间，陈文林小腿上的刀伤也没完全愈合，但他实在没有那么多时间，只得提前办理了出院手续。参加拍卖会自然不能再穿T恤短裤人字拖，全志愿带着陈文林去了趟高级定制西服店，取走之前订好的衣服，又预约了造型师上门服务。

半天后陈文林走进卫生间去照镜子，镜子里的男孩西装革履，领带打得笔直，衣裤熨得服服帖帖，没有一条多余的皱褶，皮鞋尖亮得能反光，胸口的衣袋里还极其骚包地插了一朵带着露水的玫瑰，一时只能用“人模狗样”四个字来形容。全志愿的造型跟他差不多，只是胸口揣的不是玫瑰而是一只金色的怀表，鼻梁上多了一副细框的金边眼镜，银质眼镜链垂至肩头，看起来造型师是把他往斯文败类那个方向打造的。

陈文林一开始以为全志愿的眼镜是平光眼镜，但全志愿否认了这一点，并诚实地承认了自己其实有点轻度近视，眼镜大概有个五十到一百度的度数。当陈文林问到他平时为什么不戴眼镜时，全志愿无辜地眨了眨眼，回答：“我觉得不戴眼镜看上去比较酷。”他边说话边把眼镜取下来，低头冲镜片上哈气，然后用眼镜布细细地擦，看上去又一点都不像个黑帮大佬，而是个爱耍帅的大学生了。

陈文林看着全志愿近在咫尺的发旋，他刚烫了个头，微卷的黑发看上去很蓬松，让人不自觉地就想伸手去摸一摸。他这么想，也就这么做了，两秒钟后意识到自己在做什么，才慌张地退开几步，张口想解释一下。全志愿像是根本没注意到陈文林刚刚在做什么，重新戴好眼镜，对他说：“走吧。”陈文林连忙点了点头，快步走到门口去了。如果他这时候回头看一下的话，会发现全志愿刚拆绷带的耳朵尖有点红。

拍卖会的场地是一间体育馆，这一点让陈文林有点意外。参与者像球赛的观众一样分布在各个看台上，入场时会给每个人分发一支麦克风，别在衣领上。陈文林尚且是第一次来到这种场合，在座的不乏满脸横肉的暴发户，也有看上去就凶神恶煞的大汉坐在角落里打瞌睡，全志愿小声跟他介绍这是个军火商，并捏了捏陈文林浸满冷汗的左手，让他尽快冷静下来。

入场结束后十分钟，全场灯光暗下来，随后集中到场地中央，舞台升起，拍卖师和鉴定员等人登场，主持人开始致开场词。这场拍卖会的准入门槛不低，竞拍保证金是一百万，竞拍成功后会转为货款的一部分，失败则如数退还。全志愿接通了电话，调整了下耳机线，小声说：“喂，能听见吗？”姬星嗯了一声，他便把一边耳机摘下来，专心听拍卖师讲话。

大老板们有亲自到场竞拍的，不过更多的都是委托他人参加，像他这样和幕后金主连线的不在少数。拍卖品的名录半个月前已送达各位参加者手中，不过也不排除有人临时起意参与竞拍的可能性。

陈文林不太能久坐，拍卖会进行到半途，他就开始不自在地扭动身子。全志愿侧脸过去一看，陈文林的额头已被汗水浸湿了，显然是未愈合的伤口让他感到难受了。他想了想，把陈文林的头揽过来，让他靠在自己肩膀上，稍微舒展一下身体。陈文林感激地小声说了句“谢谢”，脑袋在全志愿肩上蹭来蹭去，弄得他有些痒。全志愿不知不觉就开始开小差，正在胡思乱想些有的没的，台上拍卖师的话及时将他的注意力拉了回去。

倒数第四件拍卖品已一槌定音，马上就要轮到他们要拍的那一件了。

身穿旗袍的礼仪小姐快步从后台端来一个托盘，红色绸布滑落，光华璀璨的钻石出现在聚光灯下，引发了一阵小小的骚动。在座的即使不是专业人士，珠宝接触得多了，也或多或少有点眼力见，知道这确实是好东西，不然也不会拿来当压轴的。

全志愿在姬星的指示下先保持观望态度，并没有第一时间下场竞拍。底价的五百万很快暴涨了十倍，40号开出五千二百万的价格后全志愿第一次跟拍，报了五千三百万。此时最开始举牌的几人已悄无声息地退出了竞争，真正资本雄厚的参与者开始出现。报价在七千六百万停了一下，然后角落里那名一直在打瞌睡的大汉懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，举了下手里的号码牌，对着衣领上的麦克风轻描淡写地说：“八千六百万。”

他这一出手就直接抬了一千万，成功吓退了剩下几个竞争者，全志愿的手也有些抖，赶紧请示姬星：“还要跟吗？”姬星沉默了一会，应该是在和冯卓君联系，然后说：“跟。”举一次牌默认加价一百万，全志愿又举了两次牌，场上报价已超过九千万，眼看马上就要突破八位数大关，拍卖师的脸都快笑烂了。

那大汉拧起眉头，往全志愿的方向看了一眼，眼神戾气极重。然而全志愿不为所动，仍旧一百万一百万地往上加。此时只剩他和那军火商两人还在出价，灯光师也极其配合地将聚光灯移到二人身上，让他们接受全场目光的洗礼。

军火商咬了咬牙，再次举牌：“一亿两千万。”拍卖师立马开始声嘶力竭地喊：“一亿两千万一次！还有人要加价吗？”全志愿背心已被冷汗浸透，耳机中姬星也保持着沉默，显然冯卓君在经历着艰难的心理斗争。

“一亿两千万两次！”拍卖师又喊。军火商脸上已浮现出胜券在握的笑容，好像准备站起来向众人挥手致意了。刚刚一直在闭目养神的陈文林倏然睁开了眼，扯过一边耳机问：“你是不是一定要得到这个东西？”姬星很快替冯卓君回答：“是。”

在拍卖师马上要喊出“一亿两千万三次”的前一秒，陈文林接过全志愿手里的号码牌，高高举起：“一亿四千万。”所有人的目光都汇聚到这个男孩身上，他努力挺直了背脊，尽管看上去还是在发抖，但语气相当笃定，带着一种志在必得的自信。

这是只有初出茅庐的菜鸟才干得出来的事，初生牛犊不怕虎，无知者无惧，无论怎么说，陈文林替他的雇主做出了抉择，用一种莽撞又勇敢的方式。

半小时后，贵宾休息室里。

拍卖行的工作人员请全志愿和陈文林在这里稍等，他们正在和卖家沟通。一般来说，卖家会提前告知拍卖行其保留价，低于保留价则视为流拍。但一亿四千万的价格已经很惊人了，难道这卖家还不满意吗？

礼仪小姐打了十分钟的电话，面露难色地向全志愿走来，对他们说：“两位先生，这件拍卖品的卖家提出了一个替代方案。您如果选择接受这个方案，则仅需向我们支付拍卖总额的百分之七，也就是九百八十万作为佣金，而剩下的百分之三将由卖家承担。其余的货款……全免。”她朱唇微启，轻轻吐出最后两个字，然而这轻飘飘的两个字顿时在全志愿心中掀起了惊涛骇浪。

拍卖行通常会从拍卖所得的货款中抽取一定比例的手续费，在正规拍卖行那里通常是百分之四到百分之五，而地下拍卖行则更高一些，往往达到百分之十。

而现在拍卖行告知全志愿的是，卖家要把一颗原价一亿四千万的钻石以九百八十万的超低价格贱卖给他们，仅仅净赚五百六十万，只要他们接受一个方案？全志愿如实告知了姬星，得到的指示是：听听这个方案是什么再下决定。

礼仪小姐很快把耳麦递过来，电话那头的卖家声音听起来像个机械电子音，显然是经过变声器处理的：“我需要你们为我劫一趟押运车，救出一个重刑犯，然后从他的手里拿到一份名单。”不知为何，这个声音给全志愿一种若有若无的既视感，好像在什么地方听过。他因此而晃神了一瞬间，很快又清醒过来，回答：“稍等，我需要请示一下。”

实际上这可以算得上是一种另类的委托，危险性非常高，几乎没人敢接，毕竟是直接和警方发生正面冲突。一旦失败被俘，主犯被枪毙是必然的，而且这种重大刑事案件牵连甚广，警方必然会深挖下去，整个组织或许也会随之而覆灭。

全志愿不能肯定卖家要的是不是明凯交给高学成的那一份名单，他确实参与了卧底的训练和调度工作，但名单的电子版留档在前段时间莫名其妙地从他的电脑里消失了，全志愿还没来得及告诉姬星这件事，就接到了杀掉明凯的命令。

姬星在电话那头沉吟了许久，最后只回答了一个字：“接。”

12.

人犯的详细信息在一小时后传到了全志愿的邮箱里，他下载了附件，解压完毕后，一张熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上。全志愿整个人都僵住了，陈文林凑过来看了一眼他的屏幕，把照片下方的人名念了出来：“赵志铭？”

赵志铭蹲了几个月的监狱近期要进行重大改造，一大批犯人需要办理转监手续，暂时被移交给邻市的监狱。赵志铭的刑期较重，享受了单独押解的特殊待遇，他的转监日期被安排在三天以后。而卖家要的果然就是全志愿想的那份名单，并表示可以给全志愿两天时间让他劝说赵志铭，否则就只好动用一些不太温和的手段来获取了。

显然，名单并不只有全志愿和明凯两人知道，赵志铭作为明凯的亲信，出现在他和高学成的交易现场也说得过去。赵志铭此人是出了名的吃软不吃硬，当年被人抓去倒吊了一天一夜，想逼他变节，可最终也没能撬开赵志铭的嘴巴，硬生生让他撑到了爱德华来援的一刻。而负责那次救援行动的就是刚加入爱德华没有多久的李汭燦，此后数年的孽缘皆由此而展开。

全志愿摸着下巴思考行动方案，想了半天没理出个头绪，倒是觉得自己该刮胡子了。他起身走向卫生间，路过客厅时发现陈文林正在看电影，子弹呼啸的音效震得餐桌上的杯子微微发抖。全志愿皱了皱眉头，走过去提醒陈文林把声音开小一点。对方闻言从电脑前抬起头来，伸手招呼他过来坐，说是有了个好想法。

全志愿注意到这张折叠床有些硌骨头，平时倒是没所谓，可给伤病患睡好像不太合适。陈文林啪的一下合上腿上的笔记本，冲着全志愿说道：“我们可以人为地制造一起车祸，比如让货车侧翻在押运车必经之路的路口上。我知道他们一定会清场，但只要在这条干道附近出了车祸，一定会造成大拥堵，押运车只能改道走另一条路。”

他边说边翻出一张本市地图，拿了支铅笔在地图上描。那上面已经用红笔加粗描出押运车的行进路线，短暂地经由陈文林提到的那条干道，开往城际高速。本市的交通状况一向堪忧，城中三环以内不止是早晚高峰拥堵，一天24小时就没有很通畅的时候，交警支队常年加班加到死，连续五年被警局内部评为最不想去的支队，连重案组都要往后稍稍。

“这条路要穿过桥下的涵洞，涵洞左边修有成排的排水孔，直径都在七米以上，货车开进去是没有问题的。”陈文林打开笔记本，在CAD里调出排给水工程设计图和箱型货车的横截面图给全志愿看，又转换了文件格式拉进solidworks里，捣鼓了几下，建起三维模型，货车的车顶果然低于排水孔洞顶，可以顺利通过。

“我们提前掐准押运车经过的时间点，从这里开车过去，可以最大限度地避开沿途的警察，然后，砰——”陈文林拍了拍手，发出清脆的一声响，模拟了一个撞车的动作，“押运车翻进河里，两个人分头开车，吸引火力，剩下一个人去河里捞人。一队警察应该不是问题吧？这上面写了，不是特警，就是普通刑警。”他指了指卖家传过来的文件，里面有详细的警力配置情况，以及可以为他们提供的武器列表。

陈文林看全志愿听得呆了，忍不住笑起来，露出两个浅浅的梨涡，挠了挠自己的后脑勺：“我从电影里学的，没什么大问题吧？”他实在是很有天赋，学东西的速度快到全志愿也自愧不如。全志愿想了想，摇了摇头，回答他：“没有，你很厉害。”陈文林这次倒是没有谦让了，而是脱口而出了一句“那是，不厉害怎么配得上你呢”。话一出口他自己先察觉出不对，赶紧又补上一句“当你的搭档”，反倒有点欲盖弥彰的意思了。

全志愿则又装作没有听到的样子，提起了新的话题：“要不要到里面去睡？这张床好像睡着不太舒服。”他指了指陈文林屁股下的折叠床。

是夜，陈文林有点失眠，不是床太挤了，就是单纯的睡不着。全志愿翻身紧紧贴着墙，看样子恨不得变成个没厚度的墙贴，而他躺在床的另一边，手臂伸出床沿，好像随时都要掉下去一样。两人中间隔着一条泾渭分明的界限，陈文林转头看了看，拿起床头柜上的皮卡丘抱枕竖在中线位置，终于满意地睡觉了。

行动前两天，李汭燦终于结束了他的任务，回来参加了小组会议。李汭燦进门前，全志愿郑重其事地对陈文林说：“不要告诉他，我们要劫的是赵志铭。”陈文林问为什么，他思考了一会，做了几个手势，艰难地回答：“他们之间有一些……复杂的纠葛。我不想有人感情用事，影响到计划进行，你明白吗？”

如果说两个人的关系很特别，一般分成两种情况，一种是特别好，另一种是特别坏。前者可能导致李汭燦偷偷放走赵志铭，而后者则可能导致赵志铭活不到被移交给卖家的时候。尽管陈文林不觉得李汭燦是那种特别不理智的人，但全志愿显然比他更了解李汭燦，听他的准没错。

所以全志愿在给李汭燦介绍任务详情的时候刻意略过了犯人的身份，实际上这种含糊其辞的雇主也不在少数，只要给得出让人满意的价格，信息再少也不是问题。既然不能让李汭燦知道要劫的是押赵志铭的车，去河里捞人的工作就只能由全志愿来完成，李汭燦和陈文林负责吸引火力。明确各自的分工后三人散会，李汭燦去调车，全志愿和陈文林则去实地考察。

而李汭燦也对全志愿隐瞒了一些事。他其实已经拿到了那份名单，但不能直接交给卖家，而要大费周章地绕这么大一个圈，当然是有原因的。李汭燦不是傻子，实际上他大部分时候都冷静得可怕，即使赵志铭对他进行了降智打击，基本的逻辑思维能力还是在的。

在陈文林休养的这一个月里，他除了完成姬星交代的任务之外，也抽空调查了冯卓君，以便搞清楚对方到底打算用怎样的方式把赵志铭弄出来。这么一调查，李汭燦就得知了一些让人毛骨悚然的事情。

在某次窃听冯卓君的通话时，李汭燦清晰地听见冯卓君问道：“东西在你那不会丢吧？什么时候拉到拍卖行去？”而电话那端的人的声音李汭燦也非常熟悉，正是姬星。他最开始还没听懂他们在说什么，但随着对话深入，李汭燦渐渐明白了过来——所谓的拍卖，不过是冯卓君自导自演的一出戏罢了。

姬星和冯卓君的计划大致可以概括如下：由姬星提供钻石作为拍卖品，而冯卓君则佯装钻石失窃，将全志愿等人引向拍卖会，姬星以幕后卖家的身份代替冯卓君发布劫车任务，事成后钻石仍归姬星所有，而名单将由二人共享。

冯卓君会同意这个计划倒还可以理解，毕竟拍卖的货款绕了一大圈又回到他自己的腰包里，实际上花出去的也只有付给拍卖行的四百二十万，这点钱当劫车单子的佣金也算划算的买卖。但姬星的动机就有点让人想不通，如果一开始就是他从明凯的保险箱里盗走了那颗钻石，费尽心机配合冯卓君演这出戏若只是为了拿到名单，就未免显得有些小题大做了。

如果李汭燦知道拍卖会结束后全志愿在那间贵宾休息室里遇到的事，他一定会发现其中还有更大的疑点：姬星和神秘的卖家同时出现了，而他们本该是同一个人。但他对此并不知情，因此也没有再深究姬星参与这个计划的动机。

尽管冯卓君和姬星的对话里没有直接提到有关赵志铭的内容，但李汭燦稍一推测便猜出了冯卓君的想法：一方面向李汭燦下单，从高学成处寻找突破口；另一方面则从赵志铭身上下手，双管齐下，确实打的好一副如意算盘。

转监的日期并不是什么很难得知的消息，冯卓君能查到，李汭燦当然也能。而李汭燦之所以对全志愿和姬星方面都装作毫不知情的样子，自然是因为他本来就想要参加这次劫车行动，他要赵志铭自由——无论是出于兄弟情谊还是别的什么。

人心确实是这个世界上最复杂的东西，这场局里的所有人几乎都在互相隐瞒和欺骗，当局者迷，无人幸免。

行动前一天，陈文林坐在货车的副驾上，他和李汭燦正在预演明天要发生的场景。将押运车撞入河中后他们的任务便已完成，剩下的便是把货车开到几条街外的小巷里，再分头换乘事先准备好的摩托车逃离现场。在大拥堵的街区甩掉追兵后，会有直升机将他们接往邻省的军事基地，那里的某位长官碰巧和爱德华有些旧日交情，可以为他们提供庇护。

而全志愿将以身犯险，孤身面对一整车荷枪实弹的警察。即使有胡显昭等人的火力支援，要在确保赵志铭存活的情况下把他救出来也绝非易事。但他并没有更好的选择，既然卖家花了这么大代价向爱德华下这个单子，而姬星接了下来，那么全志愿就要去执行，无论他要承担多大的风险。

李汭燦将车开到了涵洞附近的加油站，跳下车去加油，陈文林的手机叮一声响了，他拿起来一看，是王杰的电话。他本能地不想让李汭燦听到通话内容，便打开另一侧车门下了车，走到加油站里的便利店去接。

“喂……？”电话接通了，却只听到急促的呼吸声，王杰好像在快速奔跑着，陈文林只好喂了一声，等着他说话。过了一会，王杰才缓过劲来，又快又急地对着话筒说：“我给你发了微信消息，阅后即焚，记得马上去看。”“啊？你有毛病吗？”陈文林莫名其妙地回了一句，他实在没想通，专程打个电话过来就为了提醒他看微信是什么操作。

但电话已经被挂断了，陈文林只得依言点开微信，王杰应该不会无聊到耍他玩，说不定真的有什么要紧的事要通知他。他匆匆扫了一遍，背上的冷汗刷地就下来了，不可置信地重新上拉，想要再看一遍，满屏的文字却像着了火一样渐渐燃了起来，整条消息在电子火焰中快速湮灭了，直到聊天窗口恢复一片空白。

王杰向陈文林坦白了自己在替冯卓君办事，并告诉他，自己无意中撞破了冯卓君和另一名杀手的对话，得知一旦全志愿从赵志铭处得到那份名单，冯卓君就打算将他和陈文林灭口。死人是永远不会泄密的，如果想要一个人保守秘密，最好的办法就是把他变成死人。

“我不确定他有没有发现我在门外偷听，如果有，那我现在也有大麻烦了。保险起见，我还是要先回加州躲一段时间。你自己千万小心，及早脱身，完事以后请你在学校后门那家酒吧喝酒，这次我保证不会再鸽了。”王杰最后这么说道。

陈文林的脑子乱糟糟的，胡乱从便利店的货架上拿了罐口香糖，又走到柜台边要了一条烟，到了要付账的时候却在发呆，收银员提高声调喊了他好几声才回过神来。他抬脚走向便利店门口，自动门在他面前缓缓分开。陈文林的小腿还有一点痛，但有那么两秒钟他只想不管不顾地狂奔出去，随便搭个交通工具，有多快跑多快，离这一切都远远的。

但是他很快就深吸一口气，重新镇定下来，拧开口香糖瓶盖，拈起一粒口香糖，向空中一弹，张嘴去接，然后用力地嚼了两口。李汭燦加完了油，从加油站的柱子后面绕出来，正看见陈文林这个充满孩子气的动作，不禁摇头失笑。

陈文林不能走，不仅是因为不想露怯这种幼稚的理由，更重要的原因是他无法弃全志愿于不顾。

当天夜里，陈文林又在床上翻来覆去睡不着，全志愿只当他是在紧张，轻轻拍了拍他的手，说：“不用怕。”陈文林满脸纠结地看了他一眼，那眼神复杂得让人吃惊，一点都不像平时的他了。

全志愿把旧旧的皮卡丘抱枕塞到他怀里，对他说：“给你。”这玩意本来不应该出现在一个杀手的卧室里，但它从陈文林第一天搬进来开始就一直稳稳盘踞着全志愿的床头宝座，显然具有超凡的地位。陈文林随手揪着皮卡丘耳朵上黑色的尖尖，突然开口问了一个让人完全意想不到的问题：“你这有润滑剂吗？”

全志愿茫然地睁大了眼睛，下意识地摇了摇头。陈文林啧了一声，飞快地从床上爬起来，说：“一刻钟就回来，别锁门。”等到全志愿明白他的意思时，陈文林早就消失在楼道里了。全志愿的脸不可抑止地烧了起来，他感到自己的心砰砰跳得厉害，像是回到了青涩的少年时代，捏着情书忐忑不安地站在心上人的书桌抽屉前。

这感觉非常奇怪，他认为自己并不是一个同性恋，直到此刻也是如此。但全志愿也无法欺骗自己，他确实在某些时候对陈文林产生过一些冲动，在他弯腰捡东西、一瘸一拐走路时，甚至更早以前，在他喝醉了酒，笑嘻嘻地冲着路人挥手的时候。有时候他想要拥抱陈文林，或者做一些更亲密的事，以一种不那么仓促和难堪的方式，那些场景偶尔会出现在全志愿的梦中。不过更多的时候，全志愿也许并不特别想做什么，只是静静地看着陈文林，那蓬勃的少年生气自然而然地就吸引住了他的目光。

他不能确定自己有没有伤害到陈文林，所以一直保持着一种过分谨慎的态度，小心翼翼地待在安全距离外观望着。

而今陈文林一脚跨过了那条线，咬着全志愿的耳朵，以气声对他说：“这次轻一点。”

那么全志愿当然对他毫无办法，只好像个丢盔弃甲的逃兵一样向陈文林举手投降，绷直脖颈接受一个极具侵略性的吻。那与其说是吻，倒不如说是在毫无章法地乱啃，全志愿的嘴唇很快就被陈文林咬肿了。尖尖的虎牙沿着他的下颌滑向颈部大动脉，血液在血管内奔流不息，如同涨潮时的河流，而陈文林的牙齿就隔着层薄薄的皮肤紧贴在那血管上，一用力便能将这脆弱的命脉咬断。

陈文林从全志愿的胸膛上抬起脸来，笑得眼弯弯：“你怕吗？”黑夜里他的眼睛亮闪闪，陈文林确实有一双漂亮的眼睛，适合被抚摸和亲吻。全志愿也确实这么做了，边亲陈文林的眼皮边小声回答：“不怕。”

有那么几分钟，他们在一片漆黑里沉默而急切地亲吻着彼此，空气中涌动着一股没来由的焦灼，这氛围点燃了陈文林心底深埋的火种，他很快就发起热来，身上好像要被烧成灰烬一样地烫。全志愿担心碰到他未愈合的伤口，尽管它们实际上早已结了痂，动作小心到让陈文林失去了耐心，充满暗示性地以大腿夹了夹全志愿的腰，问他：“你行不行啊？”

全志愿只得把他翻过来，倒了很多润滑剂在陈文林身上，凉飕飕又痒酥酥的感觉逗得陈文林笑了起来，小幅度地在全志愿身下扭了扭，发出含糊的哼唧声。全志愿以为他把陈文林弄疼了，又停了动作，慢慢在陈文林的腰和腿上按来按去，让他尽可能地放松下来。

和全志愿做哪里都好，唯一不好的就是他实在太磨叽了。翻身骑在全志愿身上的陈文林如是想道。

十分钟以后陈文林吁出一口长气，懒懒地倒在全志愿胸口，把他压着。陈文林本来很瘦，也不会压得全志愿喘不过气，两人就这么放平手脚贴在一块，瘫了一会。然后陈文林从全志愿身上爬起来，从床边衣架上挂着的裤子兜里掏出烟和打火机，小腿垂在床沿，晃晃悠悠地抽他的事后烟。全志愿伸手在陈文林光裸的脊线上摸来摸去，从肩胛骨摸到臀骨，又在腰窝处逡巡了好一阵。

一根烟快燃尽时，陈文林低下头，小声说了一句：“要不别干了吧，跟我走。”他的声音实在太小，全志愿没能听清，疑惑地嗯了一声。陈文林用力甩了甩头，将烟按熄在床尾，转过身对全志愿说：“你一定要小心。有人要杀你，我不知道具体是谁，但是你一定要小心。不要相信任何人，即使是我。”“即使是你？”全志愿困惑地重复了一遍。

“我要你活下去，只有这句话你不必怀疑。”陈文林说。

13.

一切都在按计划进行。

早上八点半，押运车从监狱出发，按照原定的行驶路线，将于十点左右通过那条主干道，避开了早高峰最拥堵的时间段。小组的三名成员最后碰了次头，对了表，各自确认武器储备充足，场外援助也已到位，便开始分头行动。

事情结束得比陈文林想象中还要快一些。

押运车共有三辆，赵志铭在第一辆车中。胡显昭和另外一名狙击手在数百米外的隧道口架设狙击位，在第一辆车驶入涵洞的瞬间开枪，穿甲弹击破第二、三辆车的车窗，驾驶员当场毙命。第一辆车的驾驶员在后视镜中发现情况不对，想要紧急刹车，李汭燦将油门踩到底，载重量达十吨以上的重卡引擎发出震耳欲聋的咆哮声，如同一头暴怒的雄狮，瞬息间从侧旁的排水口中扑出，轻而易举地割断了猎物的喉管。

伴随着一声沉闷的巨响，数兆焦耳的强大动能狠狠掼向押运车，让这个庞然大物毫无抵抗之力地侧翻进了河中。一连串的爆炸声随即响起，后面两辆车的油箱也被击中了，狭窄桥洞中顿时燃起冲天火光。警察们从车厢内蜂拥而出，既要灭火救人、又要追击肇事者，还要防止人犯趁机逃跑，场面立时变得混乱不堪。

李汭燦在撞击发生前几秒便开始猛踩刹车，即便如此，箱型货车的车头还是在猛烈的冲击力下出现了严重的变形。这车的设计和一般的货车有所不同，驾驶室在底盘上的位置较为靠后。因而车头虽然被撞烂了，驾驶室受到的冲击却没有那么大，安全气囊弹出，吸收了剩余的冲力，李汭燦只是稍微眩晕了几秒，便恢复过来。

他重新发动货车，同时陈文林从副驾上伸出手，以一把小刀割破李汭燦眼前的气囊，以免挡住他的视线。三辆押运车两辆爆炸，一辆侧翻，警察们暂时只能徒步追赶，几分钟后就被远远抛在后面。但警笛声很快从四面八方响起，警方的增援来了。

李汭燦按照既定路线将车开进一条小巷，巷宽对大型货车来说十分勉强，几乎是紧挨在两面墙之间行驶。身后呼啦啦追上来四五辆警车，李汭燦一脚急刹将车停在巷中，完全堵住了路，这导致追兵不得不弃车而出，试图攀上货车的尾部抓住他们。陈文林一枪崩碎了货车的挡风玻璃，二人跳车，骑上事先准备好的摩托车，分头逃亡。

画面切回涵洞里，全志愿穿着潜水服，沿着地下的排水管道泅入目标水域。他右手提着一把水下电焊枪，像一尾游鱼般悄无声息地接近了不断下沉的押运车。全志愿先在车后门上挂上一把大锁，暂时阻止了里面的人破门而出，然后提起焊枪，在事先探查好的赵志铭所在的位置附近划了一道圈。

押运车的车厢材质不是普通的铁皮，而是厚实的防弹钢板，不过全志愿手里的也不是普通的电焊枪，极高的焊条温度让钢铁也很快熔化了，耀眼的白色电弧在水中跳跃，大块车壁随之而土崩瓦解。车壁落下的瞬间，几颗子弹同时飞向全志愿，他竖起车板挡在身前，枪械在水中的威力被削弱了无数倍，击中钢板也只是让其沉闷地震了几下。

全志愿反手抽出绑在大腿外侧的三棱军刺，扔开钢板，在进入车厢的短暂数秒内辨出赵志铭的身形，紧紧抓住他手上的束缚带，将他挡在身后，随即将刺刀扎进第一个向他冲来的人的胸膛中。骤然遇袭后落水，即使是受过专业训练的警察也难免产生慌乱情绪，没有在第一时间闭气的话连维持呼吸都很困难，遑论进行水下格斗。全志愿手起刀落，两分钟内便杀光了一车人，中间还抽空给赵志铭塞了个氧气面罩。

解决干净后全志愿顺手在车尾贴了个定位器，拉着赵志铭下潜，低头钻进来时的排水管道，原路返回。游出足够远后他按下了腰间的通讯器，胡显昭接到讯号，吹了声口哨，扛起肩上的火箭炮，自动定位到那辆装满尸体的押运车，咻一声炮弹射出，又一次在河面上引发了惊天动地的大爆炸。

杀人越货，毁尸灭迹，要干就要斩草除根，以绝后患。

14.

全志愿在排水管道中游了很长一段路，管壁四周一片漆黑，只有他戴在头上的一盏水下照明灯照亮了前方的一小片区域。赵志铭的手和脚依然被铁铐锁住，行动极为不便，全志愿拖着一个一百多斤的成年男子艰难地往前游，有那么一会觉得自己快抽筋了。幸好下一秒他就看见了天光，这一片管道连通着一个落水井，井口位于郊外的一片荒地上，附近杂草丛生，是个绝佳的藏身之所。

半小时后，赵志铭浑身湿透地瘫在副驾上喘气，全志愿开着车上了城际高速，抢在交通封锁之前逃离了这座城市。全志愿也没跟他绕圈子，直截了当地问：“明凯和高学成交易的那一天，你在现场？”赵志铭愣了半天，才反应过来全志愿在说什么，迟疑地点了点头。按照事先安排好的计划，全志愿在某条岔路口拐入二级公路，进入邻市某县的地盘，在驾驶座底下有一间公寓的钥匙，是昨天通过快递寄到全志愿手中的。

一路上全志愿简短地向赵志铭介绍了一下现状，剧本早就写好了，他只要照本宣科地背诵就行。讲到陈文林被人挟持，对方提出以赵志铭手中的这份名单为交换条件放人时，全志愿的嗓子眼干涩起来，好像有团棉花卡在他的喉咙里。尽管他知道这不是真的，但他的眼前还是不可抑止地浮现出陈文林伏在他身上，由下而上地盯着他看的那双眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，全志愿只想调头把车开回去，去找陈文林，去他妈的任务。

可他的手还是稳稳地把在方向盘上，一个右转弯，破烂的乡村公路上扬起一阵尘土。赵志铭沉默地听完了全志愿的叙述，他好像没有起疑心，因为全志愿看上去并不是一个擅长欺骗的人。这一方面是因为赵志铭还不够了解他，另一方面也因为全志愿的外表太具有欺骗性，在他恳切地直视着对方的眼睛，又轻又急地解释些什么时，很容易就能把人带进他话语的节奏中去，短暂地丧失应有的判断能力。

“我考虑一下，好吧？”在车驶进停车场前，赵志铭果然如此回答道。

全志愿抬手看了眼表，现在是下午一点半，他还有充足的时间等待赵志铭的态度进一步软化。

另一方面，陈文林骑着摩托横穿了大半个闹市区，甩脱追兵后成功与李汭燦在某栋大厦楼顶汇合，直升机呼啸着降落在停机坪上，红色信号灯熄灭，绳梯放出，搭载着二人升上高空。

夜六点，军事基地中。李汭燦和陈文林被带到一间房中，接引他们的人表示他们未来几天将暂时先住在这里，待风头过去后再转移到别处。房门关上，陈文林马上跑进了厕所，行动开始前他喝了全志愿半杯奶茶，现在尿急得厉害。李汭燦的手机响了一响，被他快速按掉了，拿起来一看，是简短的一句话：明天早上八点，某小区五号楼302见，别忘了带上该带的东西。

与此同时，赵志铭和全志愿正在短信上提到的那间公寓中吃晚饭，十分钟前赵志铭刚刚答应了全志愿的请求，昔日同事好言相求，他好像确实找不到拒绝的理由。但他同时也告知全志愿，由于时间太长，不能保证名单的绝对准确性，有几个名字他无法确定是否应该在名单之中。全志愿从内间取来纸笔，犹豫了一会，回答赵志铭：“不确定的就不要写上去。”

他只能赌一把，赌那卖家并不知道他也见过真正的名单，否则即使全志愿申辩自己这里已经没有存档，对方也极有可能真的通过绑架陈文林来威胁他。

次日凌晨四点，李汭燦悄然睁开了眼，翻身下床。基地守卫森严，但这里还困不住他。他轻手轻脚地走到窗边，正欲翻窗而出，陈文林的声音在他背后响起：“不睡了？大清早出去遛弯？”没有人会在四点钟翻窗出去遛弯，这个笑话一点也不好笑。李汭燦转过头来，一片黑暗中陈文林看不清他的表情，却能感受到他身上的某种决意。

李汭燦沉默了一会，说出了一句让陈文林意想不到的话：“当时我和王杰做了一个交易，全志愿要查你，而你也要查全志愿，两相抵消，我们什么都没查到。”陈文林回想起王杰告诉他的“全志愿和明凯的死没有关系”，一个恐怖的假想隐约浮现在他心底，他颤抖着开口问道：“所以全志愿到底……隐瞒了什么？”

“我不知道，你最好亲自去问他，”李汭燦摊了摊手，继续说道，“不过我建议你现在躺回去睡个回笼觉，就当这场对话没发生过，否则全志愿可能很快就会知道你也骗过他这件事了。”

这已经是赤裸裸的威胁了，可以的话陈文林并不愿意与李汭燦为敌，这个人大部分时候都显得心机深沉，看上去就不是好惹的角色。所以他犹豫了一会，终于下了决定，照李汭燦说的那样倒回床上，很快就重新打起鼾来。

凌晨五点，李汭燦下到了半山腰，在熹微的晨光里看了一眼身后的基地，毫无留恋地大步离开了。

早上八点，李汭燦准时来到五号楼302门口，他总是这样，既不迟到，也不早到。房门虚掩着，并未关严，李汭燦拔出腰侧配枪，小心地推开门，侧身进入房间。他很快就发现这谨慎完全没有必要，因为客厅里空空荡荡，除了一张餐桌和几把椅子外别无他物。

一个不太该出现在这里的人正坐在窗边的椅子上，李汭燦没在第一时间看见他的正脸，但仅凭一个背影他也能认出此人的身份。姬星在一片清晨的阳光中转过身来，对李汭燦说：“你来了。”

严格来说，爱德华是禁止组织成员私下接活的，李汭燦接了冯卓君的单子这件事并没有向姬星报备，所以他的第一反应是慌乱，就像个作弊被抓了个现行的学生，本能地畏惧老师。姬星像是看透了李汭燦内心的想法，冲他笑了笑，说：“不用紧张，冯卓君有点急事要处理，可能会迟到一些。他不想让你等太久，就请我帮了个忙。”

“东西带了吗？”姬星双手交叠着放在膝上，身体前倾，关切地问道。

李汭燦默默地点了点头，眼神移向紧闭着的卧室门，提出了自己的要求：“能先让我见他一面吗？”姬星回答：“当然可以。”说完便打了个响指，卧室门应声而开，几个保镖打扮的男人押着赵志铭和全志愿走出来，他们的双手被反绑在身后，嘴里也塞上了布条。赵志铭原本不情不愿地挣扎着，不时发出抗议的呜呜声，但他的一切动作和表情都在见到李汭燦的一瞬间陷入了停滞。

时间倒回到大半年前，赵志铭出发去KTV交易现场的前两天夜里。李汭燦提着两瓶酒进了他的房间，问了一句：“你一定要去？”这句问话在过去的一个星期里已经被重复了无数次，赵志铭不胜其烦地点了头，加重语气回答他：“一定要去。”“那这就当成我给你的送行酒吧。”李汭燦把酒瓶放在桌上，掏出两个杯子，递了一个给赵志铭。

赵志铭心中有愧，他虽然不知道李汭燦喜欢他，但也知道自己在对方心中的地位很高，站在生死之交的角度上，这杯酒他也没有不喝的理由。所以只要找到了正确的方式和赵志铭相处，他其实是一个耳根子很软的人。

那天他稀里糊涂地被灌成烂醉，第二天昏睡了半天，醒的时候头痛欲裂，屁股也痛得好像要裂开了。他依稀记得失去意识之前李汭燦还在劝他再来一杯，记忆的断层中到底发生了什么可怕的事情，赵志铭当时没能想明白，但在看守所里终于想通了。

这个畜生把他上了，且上了就跑，此后再也没有出现在他的面前过，连探监都没来探过。

前情提要结束，这久别重逢后的一瞥本来应该勾起无数前尘往事，对视的二人感慨万千，时间仿佛静止在这一刻。然而李汭燦的目光在赵志铭脸上匆匆扫过后便飘向别处，好像他脸上沾了什么脏东西一样。在赵志铭的注视之下，李汭燦上前两步，将一个U盘交到姬星的手中。

与此同时，房门再次被人推开，冯卓君抓着一个人的衣领走进来，将他掼到地上，笑眯眯地冲房间里的人说：“有点事，来晚了。”全志愿惊愕地睁大了眼睛，陈文林在他面前勉强翻了个身，很快被踩住了膝盖，只得冲他露出个苦笑。

姬星恭敬地让出窗边的椅子，冯卓君毫不客气地坐下来，拿出手提电脑，将U盘插进接口处。在场数人皆目瞪口呆地看着这一幕，“姬星”似乎是注意到了这一点，伸手在颈下摸索了一会，将一张面具从脸上揭下，咳嗽了几声，恢复了原本的声音：“不好意思，忘摘了。”冯卓君似笑非笑地瞥了一眼呆滞中的李汭燦，调侃了一句：“你不会以为大变活人成了你的专利吧？”

在场的爱德华成员一共四人，除赵志铭外，每个人都露出了恍然大悟的表情，显然这个假姬星的出现像是拼图中缺失的一块，将他们心中的真相拼齐了。全志愿想到的是贵宾休息室里的那一幕，陈文林想到的是王杰偷听到的冯卓君与陌生杀手的谈话，而李汭燦想到的是之前那次莫名消失的调用记录，和怎么想都很牵强的姬星的动机。

信息量太大，所有人都需要消化一下，但冯卓君显然不打算给他们这个时间。他逐一将李汭燦的名单与赵志铭默写的那份相对比，脸色肉眼可见地阴沉了下来。尽管赵志铭的那份看上去明显少了几个名字，但扫一眼就能很快发现，这一份和李汭燦的那一份出入很大，不仅是名字个数的问题，而是它们看上去根本就是两份完全不同的名单。

“那么，谁在撒谎？”冯卓君将U盘拔出来，放在左手掌心，纸质名单则放在右手，像个维持着脆弱平衡的天平，随时可能向某一方倾斜，而秤盘上放的不再是名单，而是活生生的性命。他偏了偏头，看向情绪激动的赵志铭：“你好像有话要讲？那就先让你说吧。”

冯卓君挥了挥手，手下便将赵志铭嘴里的布条取下来，他呸的一声往地上吐了口口水，横着眼睛看向全志愿：“你跟他们是一伙的？合起伙来骗我？”

全志愿并不知道冯卓君打算将他们灭口，然而事态发展至此，再联想一下休息室里听到的那个电子音，他也能推断出这个所谓的卖家正是姬星。和他通话、下达指令的那个与乔装成卖家的那个之中必然有一个是真的，另一个则是假扮的。到底谁真谁假现在已经不重要了，重要的是他自己也落进了这个连环陷阱之中。正所谓螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后，他以为赵志铭是那只蝉，却没想到冯卓君是背后的那只黄雀。

全志愿没有否认，低下头去，不敢与赵志铭眼神接触。

赵志铭看到他这个反应，心中有了数，冷笑了一声，对冯卓君说：“名单确实有两份，其中有重合的名字，也有完全不同的，一份是假的，一份是真的。”这又是一道惊天炸雷，然而剩下三人已经被炸得麻木了，表情都没有出现太大的变化。

他继续说道：“当时明凯造了一份假名单，让我把两份名单一起带过去。我在路上只来得及看了其中一份，不知道那一份是真的还是假的，但是——”赵志铭停了一下，望向全志愿的方向，“他知道。”

明凯确实是个足够谨慎的人，连身为他心腹的赵志铭也信不过，不过也正是他的谨慎才造就了现在这个尴尬的局面，一时全志愿不免在心中暗骂了他几句。

冯卓君的注意力转移到全志愿身上，打量了他两眼，又将目光移到旁边的陈文林身上，问了一句：“你就是明凯的堂弟？”他没等陈文林回答，又自言自语起来：“好啊，你们还真是像得很。”陈文林一头雾水地看着冯卓君，不知道他在胡言乱语些什么。

冯卓君命手下拿来一把枪，将枪递到陈文林手中，笑着对他说：“这把枪里有一颗子弹，你可以现在就用它把我杀了，不过那样你自己也活不了。”陈文林又被几把枪指住了头，他讨厌这个场景，也讨厌冯卓君接下来要提出的、他根本拒绝不了的“计划”或“方案”。

“或者你也可以学聪明一点，拿着这把枪走到那边去，让他告诉我到底哪份名单才是真的，然后把他杀了，这样你就可以活下来了。”冯卓君指了指全志愿，慢条斯理地对陈文林说道。

这是一道无法选择的选择题，它看上去有两个选项，但也只是看上去而已。

陈文林站在原地没有动，冯卓君也并不催他，好整以暇地欣赏着他煎熬的神情，气氛一时陷入沉滞之中。没有人开口，直到全志愿主动出声，冯卓君的手下取下了他嘴里的布条，然后陈文林就听见他说：“赵志铭看到的那份是假的。”他惊恐地张了张嘴，想说点什么，但全志愿坚定地打断了他的话，转向陈文林：“你过来。”

全志愿的语气和每一次训练时别无二致，好像他只是要纠正陈文林的射击姿势，或者让他再跑个十公里一样。陈文林下意识地服从了他的命令，抬腿走向全志愿，而全志愿主动将额头抵上了他的枪口，以极小的、仅陈文林能听见的声音说道：“我也要你活下去。”

冯卓君在他们身后笑了起来，啪啪啪地鼓掌，大声说：“你们两兄弟还真是好福气，找的都是痴情种，不愿意让你们为难啊。”

陈文林的脑子一片空白，他看见全志愿在他面前抬起脸来，以口型对他说了三个字。

开枪吧。

砰——

子弹终究还是打偏了，射入了全志愿的大腿，陈文林手抖得再也握不住枪，捧着自己虎口开裂的右手，跪到了地上。以前射击训练时他总是逃课，从搬到全志愿家时才开始认真训练。扣动了这么多次扳机，陈文林以为自己的手已不会再被震得流血了，可也只是他以为而已。

冯卓君啧了一声，点评了一句：“你比明凯废物啊，当年他可是眼睛都没眨一下就把他那位爆头了，bang——”他比了个脑花四溅的动作，转身对手下吩咐：“先把他俩拖到一边吧，等会再来收拾他们。”

冯卓君笑嘻嘻地将枪在手指间转了一圈，耍了个漂亮的枪花，反手将枪口对准了李汭燦：“虽然我确实答应过你，拿到名单后就放赵志铭走，但我没说要放你走啊，对不对？”赵志铭虽然没搞懂之前他们在说些什么，但冯卓君的这句话他听懂了，刚想出声，冯卓君就冲他竖起一根食指，在唇上摇了摇：“嘘，无关人士请安静一点。”硬邦邦的枪管抵上了赵志铭的背，他只好暂时噤了声。

冯卓君接着对李汭燦说：“我也给你提一条活命的条件吧，把姬星骗出来，啊，当然是真的那一个，然后你想办法把他杀了，怎么样？我没让你杀赵志铭，算是很善良了吧？”

实际上王杰当初转告李汭燦的条件不仅包括放赵志铭自由，还包括二人直飞某国的机票和护照，但他现在受制于人，对方想要撕毁合约也是轻而易举的事。

李汭燦的目光终于还是重新落到赵志铭脸上，那张熟悉又陌生的脸现出复杂神情，似有千言万语要讲。然而在枪管的威胁下，赵志铭最终只是微微动了动唇，多年默契让李汭燦读懂了他想要表达的意思——别答应他。

他们都足够了解姬星，爱德华的奠基人在杀手还不叫做杀手的时候就已经开始干这一行了，连明凯都是他一手带出来的，与其和姬星为敌，还不如自杀来得痛快一点。

李汭燦心念电转，回想起之前窃听到的冯卓君与姬星的谈话，很快推断出这是一次分赃不均导致的内讧，两只老狐狸间的结盟本来就脆弱如纸，任何一点利益的诱惑都能让这层关系分崩离析。他的余光瞥见冯卓君身后，那名假扮姬星的杀手将手伸进了衣兜里，似乎准备掏出什么东西，于是李汭燦在零点几秒的时间内下了一个相当冒险的决定。

“不。”他对冯卓君说。

冯卓君有些意外地挑了挑眉，随后对着李汭燦举起了枪：“敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊，可惜了。”

赵志铭骤然睁大的瞳孔中，映出一道子弹飞行的残影。

枪声再度响起，李汭燦的眼睛眨了一眨，在他再度睁眼的瞬间，冯卓君维持着不可置信的表情，缓缓向前扑倒。子弹准确无误地打穿了他的颅腔，李汭燦退后两步，避免白花花的脑浆和鲜红的血溅射到自己身上。

“人为财死，鸟为食亡啊，冯老板。”那杀手笑着翻开自己外衣的衣领，露出藏在下面的麦克风，对着麦说了一句“任务完成”。姬星的声音从里面传出来，仍像往常一样平静无波：“尾款已经汇到你账上了。”

“合作愉快啊。”杀手挂断了通讯，抬起头来环视剩下的几位保镖：“你们还不走吗？待会爱德华的人就会过来了，可能会闹得有点不愉快哦。”

无关人士很快作鸟兽散，那杀手蹲下身将冯卓君的尸体翻了过来，揪下他上衣的第二颗扣子，便大踏步转身离开，不再理会余下数人。

15.

陈文林要马上带着全志愿去诊所，而赵志铭的通缉令现在已经贴得满街都是了，李汭燦必须尽快带他走。幸好他本来也没指望冯卓君能信守承诺，早托人办好了假身份。

两路人在五号楼楼道门口静静站了一会，陈文林冲李汭燦挥了挥手，便各自带着家属走向相反的方向，身影渐渐消失在晨光之中。

山长水远，就此别过，日后再见也不知是何时了。

诊所大厅里的电视上正在播出一条新闻：某路段刚刚发生一起特大交通事故，一辆跑车的油箱发生爆炸，目前已确认车中三人当场死亡，另有数人受伤。

画面拉近到事发现场，那辆在火焰中熊熊燃烧的跑车已化为残骸，却仍能依稀辨出原型，正是姬星的座驾。

16.

午后时分，墓园里下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。

一名身穿兜帽衫的男子七拐八绕地穿过墓园中的小径，径直走到西北角的一座墓前。墓碑上贴着一名年轻男子的黑白照片，照片中的人笑得温柔又灿烂，那笑容仿佛永远不会随着时间流逝而褪色。

男子从上衣口袋里取出两样东西，将其中一样放在碑前，然后蹲下身挖了一个小土坑，把另外一样郑重其事地埋了进去。如果那天302中的任何一人在现场，便能立即认出前者正是冯卓君衣服上的扣子。而后者在昏暗天色下仍折射出熠熠光辉，毫无疑问，这是一枚货真价实的钻石戒指。

做完这一切后男子站起身来，轻轻拍了拍那座冰凉的石碑，低声说：“扣神，午安。”

他在墓前静静站了一会，抬脚穿过墓园，走了一条对角线，躲到东南角的一颗树后。

不远处站着两个人，他们共撑着一把伞，走到某座碑前停下了。

碑上写着明凯的名字，这正是全志愿和陈文林第一次见面的地方。

陈文林今天也戴了那副浅色的墨镜，只是没有打扮得很嘻哈，规规矩矩地穿着合身的长袖和长裤。全志愿把他的烧鸡和酒放在墓前，向着那墓碑鞠了两个九十度的躬，转身从裤兜里掏出两枚银戒。

那是陈文林第一次出任务时用过的小道具，戒指倒确实是纯银打造的，只是任务结束后就不知去了哪里，他发现戒指丢了的时候还郁闷过一段时间。没想到全志愿把它们收了起来，还找人在内环刻了两人的名字，默默无语地递了一只给陈文林。

陈文林将那只戒指朝向天空看了看，“全志愿”三个字刻得有点粗糙，但总算还认得出来，便冲着全志愿笑了起来，将银戒戴上了左手无名指。

毕竟年轻人总是喜欢一点仪式感的。

他们手牵着手走出了墓园，兜帽衫男子掏出手机按了两下，雨点很快打湿了他的手机屏幕，他赶紧将手机重新揣回兜里，从反方向离开了。

全志愿塞在裤兜里的手机亮了起来，是一条来自陌生号码的新消息：好好对他，不然我就告诉他是你杀了我。


End file.
